Lost Warrior
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Le Seireitei a Vaincu Aizen, mais les pertes son lourde et d'autre n'on pas eu tant de chance car les autres branches des Armées de la cour on subit des attaques d'Arrancar et bientôt, ils viennent se réfugier au Seireitei ...  Plein d'OC Made Axel ! .
1. Introduction

**Disclamer :**Alors, par où commencer? Hum, l'histoire d'origine appartient à Tite Kubo ... Tout comme la plupart des personnages que tout le monde connait sont sa propriété (je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'avance pour les éventuels erreurs dans les caractères ...) ... Autrement, tout les personnages que vous connaissez pas sont à moi et je peuxvous garantir qu'il va y en avoir un sacré paquet là !

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst / Romance (?)

**Rating : **M

**Attention : ****Spoil **sur la fin de la bataille de Karakura. L'histoire de cette fic débute à la fin de la bataille alors qu'Aizen vientjuste d'être scellé (SPOIL !), donc, pour tousceux qui ne suivent pas les scans japonais et qui n'aimentpas qu'on leur raconte la suite des histoires, ne lisez cette fic que le jour où vous aurez vula conclusion de la bataille ... Donc, normalement, vous avez arrêtez de lire, par ce que les spoils débutentjuste en dessous !

J'apporte également quelques changements par rapport au manga (certaines morts).

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire :<strong>

Aizen Sosuke a lancé son assaut sur Karakura, mais il est tombé sur plus fort que lui et il ne le dira jamais assez : ses Espada étaient bien plus faibles que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Après un duel incroyable face au jeune Ichigo Kurosaki, il croit l'emporter lorsque le dernier sort lancé par Urahara s'active enfin pour l'emprisonner et clore cet incroyable affrontement qui aura opposé la Soul Society aux Espadas ...

De retour au Seireitei, les membres de l'Armée de la Cour pensent que tout est finit, mais en réalité le conflit ne fait que débuter. Il semblerait que les autres branches du Gotei ont subit le même genre d'attaque meurtrière et la Branche Européenne demande le soutient du Seireitei. Yamamoto ayant succombé à ses blessures (ouais, un vieux con en moins !), c'est donc aux Capitaines aptes de prendre la décision de l'acceptation de cette envahissement non désiré par les grandes instances du Seireitei.

C'est ainsi que le Capitaine qui à prit le commandement de la branche européenne des Shinigami se présente avec une dizaine de sescompagnons aux frontières et arriveau Seireitei, emmenant avec eux leurmisère car eux aussi ont dut faire face aux Arrancars qu'Aizen leur aenvoyé et qu'eux aussi essuient de lourdes pertes.

Qui sont ses personnes et pourquoi donc la Chambre des Chuo les craint-il ?

Découvrez-le dans cette histoire présentant de nouveau personnage.

* * *

><p><strong>Couples :<strong>

Ouais, va y en avoir ... Mais je rassure tout le monde : ceci n'estpas un Mary Sue ! ... Quoi que, y en a bien une ou deux qui on un peu de moi, mais c'est tellement minime (ils sont plus inspirés par mes sœurs, voir par mes amis que de moi directement !). Il n'y a pas de personnage féminin qui est idolâtré par tout les hommes de Bleach ... Même si y en a une qui ... Mais bon, vous les comprendrez ... Quoi que ... Enfin, bref ...

La plupart des couples seront de toute façon des OC X OC ou Perso Bleach X Perso Bleach ... Quoi que ... Je verrais bien ... Avec ... Et puis pourquoi pas un petit ... Et ... Heu ... Je m'égare ! Ainsi donc, tout les couples seront des couples mystères ! Et y aura des OS à gagner pour les plus perspicaces d'entre vous ! Bonne Chance !

_**Note D'Axel Gabriel :**_

J'ai un rêve ... I've a dream ... Heu ... Bon, ok, c'est juste une façon de parler ! Si vous saviez le nombre de projet que j'ai avec des caractères originaux près à l'emploi, sauf que la plupart ont un scénarioà moitié écrit, donc incomplet ... Ce projet estsans doute le plus compliqué de tous avec un nombre incroyable de personnages originaux ... Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je ne mens pas et même cellesqui auront lut Heartessly verront que ce projet là, c'est quand même quelque chose !

Bref, cette histoire me tient quand même à cœur et pour cause, je suis alléejusqu'à dessiner certainsdes personnages, ne serait-ce que pour bien avoir le tout dans mon esprit et j'ai eu un petit coup de foudre pour une demoiselle en particulier ... D'ailleurs, je conseilleà tous les anti-Orihime de passerleur chemin (Bon ben j'me casse alors... tu trouveras une autre béta pour finir ^^ (Nd Axel : ... NON ! RESTE !)): il va y avoir un personnage bien plus énervant qu'elle (c'est faisable ça ?) et je dois admettre que moi aussi, elle m'agace franchement, mais vous verrez vite qu'il ne faut surtout pas se fieraux apparences ! Retenez cette phrase en lisant les lignes de mes chapitres ! Tout n'est qu'illusion ...

Autrement, pour vous familiariser avec les nouveaux arrivants ... Je sais pas comment vous aider ... J'espère juste que vous allez appréciercette nouvelle histoire !


	2. Prologue

Qui aurait pu dire que cette Histoire se terminerait de la sorte ? Certes, pendant une guerre, il se déroule toujours tout un tas de tragédiestelles qu'un enfant voyant sa mèremourir, tuéepar l'ennemi ou bien un amant ne pouvant pas protégerson aimée. D'autres peuvent être bien pires comme un homme qui pousse son meilleur ami vers ses ennemis pour avoir l'opportunité de s'enfuir, un homme qui change de camps par ce qu'il sent la défaite proche et donc la mort ...

Une guerre est une succession de tragédies qui se suivent continuellement et où les héros d'un camps sont les monstres de l'autre et où le héros ne se voitpas comme tel car pour lui, ceci n'est que fiction ! Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse et celle-ci avait un goût amerpour tout le monde ... C'était bien plus que cela et chacun restait figé d'horreur, mais tous formaient une seule unité car personne ne pouvait y croire. Pour eux, une telle chose n'aurait pas duêtre possible ... Une telle horreur ...

Amis, ennemis ... Shinigami, Arrancars ... Peu importaitqui était qui ... Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule opinionconcernant cette fin d'Histoire, cette fin de guerre : elle était incroyablement choquante !

La terre avait été ravagée, en devenant méconnaissable. Le sol était teinté de tâches cramoisieset parsemé d'une multitude de débris ici et là. Bien qu'il faisait nuit, la lumière de la lune éclairaitles deux êtres qui s'étaientaffrontés avec tant de conviction et qui étaient la cause première des ravages. Les deux êtresou créatures, selon les points de vus, étaient proches l'un de l'autre ... Ange ou démon ? Shinigami ou Hollow ? Et qui était qui ? Les regarder ne permettaitmême plus de le savoir, mais l'un sebattait pour sauver le monde et l'autre pour le détruire ...

Cependant, cette fin laissait planer le doute et pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde se mità douter ... Et si l'Ange était enréalité le Démon et inversement ? Cela ne permettait pas de savoir qui l'emportait, mais un perdait et l'autre gagnait ... Un avait fait mouche car l'autre avait vu son corps transpercé par son opposant ... Était-il pour autant le perdant ?

Plus personne ne comprenait parcequ'en réalité, personne n'avait jamais étécertain de connaître toutes les subtilités des évènements précédents ... Et cela valait pour les amis, les ennemis et les personnes neutres présentes pour cette scène finale ...

Des batailles sanglantes, la réunion des armées, les rencontres et les amitiés qui en était nées ... Les nouvelles trahisons, les captures et de nouveaux affrontements pour en arriver jusqu'àcet instant crucial ...

La fin de l'Histoire ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : The Fall of Camelott

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je m'excuse pour les potentiels désagréament engendrer par le site car en effets, certain espace on était perdus lors des différents transfert ... J'ai conscience que cela es désagréable à lire, mais je ferais mon maximum pour les remettres, sauf que je ne sais pas si cela se fait à la publication du chapitre ...

* * *

><p>Il y avait tellement de personnes blessées que la Quatrième Division avait rapidement était débordéepar tout le travail et cela malgré le soutient d'Orihime qui semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement, ses yeux se posant souvent sur son ami Ichigo. Il avait perdu connaissance, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger, même si son énergie spirituelle ne faisait que diminuer de seconde en seconde. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait et la jeune fille semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas cacher son inquiétude, mais continuait malgré tout en soignant chaque personne qui en avait besoin.<p>

Hitsugaya se releva, pas tout à fait rétabli,mais au vu du nombre de blessés, ils n'avaient pas assez de personneset soigner les blessures minimes était le plus important jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus de temps ... Mais pour l'instant, le jeune Shinigami se contenterait parfaitement de ça. Son visage marqué par le désespoir, son regard était posé sur une main qui dépassait de sous la couverture sensée recouvrir le cadavre de la Vice Capitaine de la Cinquième Division ...

Tellement de pertes et les morts continuaient d'augmenter malgré les efforts d'Inoue et du Capitaine Unohana, ils n'arrivaient pas à venir en aide à tout le monde. Actuellement, les deux femmes donnaient leur maximumen essayant de sauver le Capitaine Ukitake qui était dans un piteux état ...

- Commandant ! Appella quelqu'un qui ouvrit la porte, essouflé. Commandant ?

Son regard parcourut la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur une autre couverture d'où s'échappait une affreuse odeur de chaire carbonisé autre victime de cette guerre pourtant inutile ! Le pauvre Shinigami sembla perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire et personne ne s'intéressa vraiment à son cas. Pourtant, lui semblait avoir des choses à faire connaître. Il regarda tour à tour chacun des Capitaines et dut se dire qu'Hitsugaya était le plus apte dans l'instant.

- Capitaine, nous avons reçu une demande de soutient de la part des Armées de Camelot ! Dit-il.

Le jeune Shinigami haussa les sourcils, tentant de comprendre le sens exact de sa phrase, mais il avait beau essayer, son cerveau ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner normalement et il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser retomber pour s'endormir et pour toujours !

- Capitaine ! Hurla l'homme en l'attrappant par les épaules et le secouant. Ils ont eux aussi était victimes des Arrancars ! Les pertes sont lourdes et continuent d'augmenter ! Ils doivent quitter la cité, mais attendent notre autorisation !

- La cité ? Répéta le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce que vous me dite !

- Camelot est le nom des Armées de la Cour siégeant en europe. Expliqua faiblement Soi Fon installée dans le lit à coté du sien. Alors, ils ont été attaqués ? Comment se portent-ils ?

- A priori, ils auraient perdu plusieurs Capitaines dont leur commandant, c'est leur Quatriéme Général qui a envoyé la demande, une "Dame Remlinger" ... Les Arrancars gagnent du terrain ...

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

En la voyant se lever, Toshiro se décida à prendre les devants, sachant que son état été moins alarmant que celui de la Capitaine. Il bondit de son lit pour la plaquer et se tourna vers le Shinigami.

- Dites leur qu'ils peuvent venir ! Décida t il. Essayez de leur résumer notre situation, je vais prendre des dispositions pour leur apporter les premiers soins, mais dans notre cas ...

- Je leurs ai fait connaître les détails! Avoua l'homme, se mordant la lèvre. Leur cas est bien pire que le notre ...

Pire que ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Le jeune Capitaine jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire et se dit que, pourtant, ils avaient perdubeaucoup de monde et même cette gamine insupportable, elle n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Inoue ... Et tellement d'autres : comment pouvaient-ils faire pire ?

* * *

><p>Toshiro regrettait ses pensées passées, il pouvait bien y avoir pire : ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux à traverser la porte et si peu à pouvoir prodiquer des soins ... Une quinzaine de personne et beaucoup étaient dans un état déplorable. Une jeune gamine pas plus haute que lui tenait entre ses bras un homme clairement mort. La jeune fille était penchée sur la personne et il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il se doutait qu'elle devait le pleurer. Un autre avait perdu son bras et du sang s'échappait de son mognon ... Heureusement, c'était Inoue qu'il avait choisi d'emmener avec lui et elle pourrait être bien plus efficace.<p>

La déposant, il lui montra l'homme gravement blessé avant d'essayer de trouver à qui s'adresserdans le lot, mais chacun semblait avoir des choses à régler et il vit une femme tenir contre elle une jeune fille, essayant de la réveiller. Etait-elle morte ? Le bleuté n'aurait pas surépondre. Il reporta son attention vers une autre scéne qui lui paraissait bien étrange : deux hommes qui semblaient menacer un troisiéme pas si motivé que ça à se défendre.

- Je suis le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Hurla-t-il pour être sûr de se faire entendre de tous. J'aimerais savoir qui estrésponsable du groupe.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Lâcha une femme qui s'avançait vers lui. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce sera moi qui occuperait cette "fonction", si personne n'a rien contre ça, bien sûr.

La femme tourna son regard vers le groupe d'homme qui semblèrent se crisper et l'un d'eux assura que cela ne dérangeait sourire était pourtant forcé et il frisonnait étrangement aux yeux de l'enfant Capitaine qui lança un regard suspitieux à la femme.

-Je suis le Quatrième Général, Madame Remlinger ...

Elle était petite, ne le dépassant que d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais il se dégageait d'elle une aura "dangereuse" et même si elle paraissait extrémement fragile physiquement, son visage exprimait une sévérité qui prouvait clairement le contraire : ses gestes étaient sûrs et cela jusqu'à sa pose ! Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez alors que son regard fixait froidement le groupe masculin devant eux. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment étranges pour Toshiro habitué aux uniformes noirs. Elle portait une veste noire à queue de pie très longue vers l'arrière, son pantalon était très serré et d'une couleur blanche et au niveau de sa poitrine elle portait une armure de fer très fin aux formes incroyablement complexes qui laissait tout de même sortir une cravate en dentelle blanche.C'était la même dentelle qui s'échappait des manches plus larges de cet incroyable vêtement. Ses cheveux auburn étaient attachés en un chignon négligé quand à ses yeux, ils étaient brun clair.

- Expliquez-moi la situation. Réclama l'Enfant Capitaine.

- Dans la journée, nous avons étéattaqué par des Arrancars très puissants. Avoua-t-elle, posant une main sur sa hanche. Nous avons essuyé de lourdes pertes et nous avons été trahi ... Et voici un des traitres ...

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers l'homme pris à part qui se crispa imperceptiblement, se mettant sur la défensive alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un traître ? Le mot eu un effet electrochoc sur Toshiro qui lança un regard glacial a l'inconnu ...

Lui aussi était habillé étrangement pour le bleuté : des cheveux blond, des yeux vert, la plupart de ses vêtements avaient en réalité souffert pendant la bataille, le haut de son armure ayant été réduit en bouille, on pouvait voir son torse ravagé par diversesblessures minimes. Le bas était composé d'une armure sombre, noire ...

Dans chacune de ses mains, il tenait une épée, les deux étaient semblables et différentesen même temps : les mêmes formes, mais des couleurs inversées. Elles étaient liées par une chaine argentée qui devait être fort génante.

- David, rend toi ! Ordonna l'un des deux hommes.

Le nommer serra les dents et jetta un regard derrière lui. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division sut qu'il voulait tenterde s'enfuir et il posa dans la seconde suivante la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, n'ayant aucune envie qu'un "traître" puisse avoir l'opportunité d'échapper à son jugement !

- Je n'ai pas trahis ! Répliqua l'homme en grinçant des dents.

- On va clarifier tout cela mais en attendant, donne moi tes armes, David ! Intervint la Général.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans les envie de l'interpeller qui finit par reculer d'un pas. L'un des deux hommes le tenant en jout réagit dans la seconde, utilisant le déplacement instantané pour apparaître juste derrière. Cela acheva d'engager les hostilités. David était un homme très rapide, il para l'attaque sans mal avec l'une de ses lames tandis qu'il tentait de contre attaquer de sa seconde ...

L'épée frolla l'homme, mais le second attaqua lui le prirent tout deux à revers et bien que Toshiro aitdécidé de leur venir en aide, la Général femme l'en empêcha, le retenant, mais elle-même avait sorti sa rapiére et se tenait prête en cas de besoin. Le sous-héstimait elle ou bien ne voulait-elle pas louper le "bon moment" pour aider ses compères ? C'était sans doute ça et il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas si tord que ça ...

Le duel opposant le nommer David à ses deux opposants était assez impressionnant : ils n'étaient clairement pas de simple soldats et étaient gradés. En réalité, Toshiro jugea qu'ils devaient posséder un grade équivalent au sien et la maitrise que chacun possédait dans l'art de l'arme blanche l'indiquait clairement. Qui était le plus doué, il n'aurait pas sut le dire avec exactitude, mais leur état n'était pas des plus joyeux dans tout les cas et aucun ne semblait réellement capable de se battre à fond et lorqu'il vit une opportunité, il utilisa la glace pour entraver l'une des armes de l'homme.

Cela surprit quelques secondes tout le monde, mais ses deux alliés en tirèrent immédiatement profit. David semblait être le genre d'homme à avoir du repondant. Malgrès l'entrave, il para de sa main libre certaines attaques déstinées à l'affaiblir et prépara un sortilège en pointant un doigt vers la glace et ...

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de son poignet et dévia le sortilége qui se perdit quelque partdans le ciel. La chaine qui avait entravéela main de David était retenuepar un troisième homme qui bailla.

- Fait pas l'abruti, David, j'te rappelle qu'on est au Seireitei ici ! Lâcha le nouvel intervenant. On doit pas casser de maison ... Sinon, Madame Remlinger retirera tout ça de notre salaire et j'pourrais pas payer mon loyer c'mois ci !

- Baston ! Répliqua un autre homme.

L'hurlement venait de dernière le Capitaine de Glace qui écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner car l'inconnu apparu de lui-même devant David pour l'attrapper parla nuque et l'attirervers lui en même temps que son propre front, lui assenantun coup de boule mémorable. La violence fut telle que le prisonnier fut propulsé et la glace n'y résista pas. La chaine resta fixée au bras et celui qui la retenait fut emporté dans la chute, il réussit cependant à rester debout.

- Max ! Hurla le jeune homme. Abruti ! Qu'est c'que tu fou ?

Le nommer était un homme impressionnant, très grand, il faisait à vue d'oeil deux métres de haut et portait une armure incroyablement énorme en argent, elle était ravagée. Il possédait une longue chevelure blonde mal coiffée, ses yeux devaient être noirs, dur de savoir vu que l'un semblait dissimulé sous un bandeau en lambeau noir. C'était l'homme qu'Inoue avait soigné et son bras était bien de retour. Il portait une énorme épée qui devait avoir la longueur et la largeur même de Toshiro.

-Quoi, on fait pas baston ? Répliqua l'autre. Allez, j'suis super motivé maintenant ! Les Arrancars m'ont foutu une grosse branlée alors j'vais m'venger ... Sur vous ! Allez, raméne toi si t'es un homme Jo et si t'es pas à la hauteur, j'te prendrais comme une bête pour ...

- Maximilien Grendel ! Hurla la Général. Je ne vous autorise pas à avoir ce genre de comportement ici !

- Qu'est c'qu'elle me veut la vieille peau ? Répliqua l'autre.

Le temps sembla se figer et le blond resta immobile quelques secondes avant que son visage ne se décompose, il bégeilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles en secouant sa main devant lui. Certains mots ressemblaient à des excuses quand à d'autres ... A des suplications ...

- Marteau de Thor ! Hurla la femme offensée.

Qui porta bientôt dans sa main un gigantesque marteau bien plus impressionnant que l'arme de Max qui se la prit d'ailleurs en pleine tronche. Le choc fut plus brutal que tout ce qu'avait put voir dans sa vie le jeune Capitaine de la Dixième Division et il put voir l'homme s'envoler très loin ... Très très loin, quelque part, dans le Seireitei ...

La femme se tourna ensuite vers David, son marteau posé sur l'épaule. Malgré sa petite taille, elle semblait le regarder de haut.

-Tes armes, David. Dit-elle d'une voie à glacer même le petit Capitaine de glace ...

* * *

><p>Orihime comprit qu'elle avait peut-être réanimé la mauvaise personne lorsqu'elle le vit aller se battre contre les autres. Elle passa cependant à autre chose, essayant de soigner rapidement une autre personne. La rouquine avait eu beaucoup de mal à choisir, trop de personnes se trouvaient devant , l'une des jeunes filles s'occupa de lui montrer quelqu'un, lui déclarant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à soigner.<p>

C'était une jeune femme blonde. Dès le début des soins, elle entrouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise envoutant. Elle avait un visage doux et d'elle s'émanait une chaleur délicate. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, mais malgré cela sa vie n'était pas en danger et c'est sans doute pourquoi l'humaine se demandait en quoi il était plus important de la soigner elle ...

- C'est bon, je suis suffisament remise. Déclara-t-elle en se levant. Libére-moi, s'il te plait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour retirer le bouclier des cieux et prendre quelques secondes, s'essuyant le frond. Cela l'épuisait énormément de soigner sans discontinuer et elle se sentait à bout de force ...

La jeune fille s'accroupie près d'elle et figea sesmains devant sa poitrine. Une lumière apparu et elle se sentit de mieux en mieux, comme si sa force lui était rendue.

- Je m'appelle Helena Disraeli, Quatrième Lieutenant des Armées de Camelott, je suis moi aussi spécialisée dans les soins, mais ce n'est en rien comparable à vos résultats. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Admis volontier la rouquine.

Une onde de choc les interrompit et elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers le combat qui opposait le traitre aux autres. Cela semblait presque réglé vuqu'avec cinq opposants, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne. Il perdait en terrain et finit par lâcher ses armes, tombant en avant, épuisé.

- Il faut que nous nous occupions des blessés. Fit remarquerla blonde.

Elle semblait désolée de la situation de cet homme, mais toutesdeux n'avaient pas le choix : certain cas étaient déséspérés, même aux yeux d'Orihime qui savait son pouvoir très grand. Elles auraient beaucoup à faire et la rousse se rapprocha de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vuplus tôt et qui tenait toujours ce qui semblait être son amie, mais très vite la première lui fit un signe négligé et elle constata que bien qu'inconsciente, l'autre ne faisait que dormir profondément ...

Au yeux d'Orihime, la jeune fille inconsciente était sans doute celle qui avait le moins souffert de l'affrontement, mais elle était également celle qui possédait le moins d'énergie spirituelle. Elle continuait même de diminuer de seconde en seconde et c'était ça qui était allarmant du point de vue de l'humaine. Cela lui rappella Ichigo et ce que Rukia avait dit au sujet de ses pouvoirs qui diminuraient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ai plus ...

* * *

><p>- Les Arrancars ont attaqué la Cité Camelott dans l'après midi, ils ont envahit et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait entre eux et leurs objectifs, mais même encore maintenant, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que c'était. Déclara la Général, faisant son rapport devant les Capitaines valides du Seireitei. Ils ont causébeaucoup de morts. Certains n'étaient là, à mon humble avis, que dans l'unique but de tuer ...<p>

Ils étaient dans la salle de commandement. Byakuya et les autres Capitaines qui avaient étéenvoyés à Hueco Mundo étant les seuls à pouvoir rester debout, ils étaient les seuls à entendre les paroles de cette petite femme. Le noble l'observa encore une fois de haut en bas et fut une fois encore surpris de savoir que les autres membres de sa compagnie avaient accépté d'être diriger par elle alors que tant d'autresavaient bien plus de préstence que cette ... Petite femme ...

- Les Gradés de nos armées ont pris la décision de retenir l'ennemi pendant l'évacuation de la cité. Tout c'est bien passé, mais au moment où nous même allions battre en retraitre, nous avons été trahis et le Général a été tué par les hommes chargés de sa surveillance. A partir de cet instant, tout estparti de travers et les pertes ont été encore plus lourdes ... Nous avons perdu la moitié de nos effectifs ... Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, nous avons dut venir nous retrancher ici même ...

- Pourquoi ici ? Demanda Unohana intriguée. La branche Américaine aurait ...

- La branche Américaine a été totalement anéantie par des Arrancars elle aussi. Avoua-t-elle. Avant de venir ici, nous sommes allés voir sur place ... Nous n'avons pas eu de réponse de leur part et cela nous à inquiété et ...

Elle détourna le regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'il voyait son visage, il put voir une véritable faiblesse marquand son visage pourtant si fier.

- L'Eldorado a été entièrement anéanti ! Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'un froid envahis la chambre. Nous avons trouvé quelques rares survivants que nous avons envoyé à Camelot ... Mais c'est fini, de leur part, nous ne pouvions rien attendre ...

- Attendez, je pensais que Camelot n'était plus un endroit sûr ? Rappella Hitsugaya. Pourquoi envoyerdes hommes là bas ?

- L'objectif de ses créatures n'était pas de nous anéantir, mais de mettre la main sur la Clef Celeste.

- La Clef Celeste ? L'Ouken ?

- Mais qu'aprennez vous donc à vos nouvelles générations ? Lâcha-t-elle en lançant un regard glacial aux plus agés. Il ne semblait pas connaître la Cité de Camelott et pour la Clef Celeste non plus ?

- Rappelez vous le Roi a demandéun isolement de chaque "partie" ! Répliqua Byakuya sur un ton glacial. Vous avez décidé de vivre indépendament des ordres du Roi, assumez vos choix !

- Ho, rancunier ? Répliqua la femme en posant une mainsur sa hanche. C'était il y a plusieurs siécles ! Il faudrait savoir à passer à autre chose ! Je pensais qu'avec nos échanges "scolaire",ça passerait mieux !

- Le dernier n'était pas si concluant que ça ... Dois je rappeller que c'est la venue de certains de vos membres qui a semer le trouble dans le Seireitei ? Cette révolte, c'était à cause de vos idées d'indépendance !

- Et donc, pour être sûr que vos soldats soyent obeissant, vous avez décidé que notre histoire ne vous intéressé nullement ? Bande d'hypocrite !

- Madame Remlinger, vous parlez à un noble. Avoua un homme en entrant.

L'intervenant faisait sans aucun doute partie d'une classe sociale plus qu'aisé. Contrairement à la plupart des autres, il ne possédait pas d'armure, mais une tenue qui rappeller ses images historiques d'homme de la cour du Roi, un pantalon noir, un haut de la même couleur et une longue veste tout aussi sombre, il portait de la dentelle blanche qui sortait de ses manches et sa cravate. Il avait des cheveux aubrune très claire et un regard noir, glacial ...

- Que ce passe t il ? Demanda t elle sur un ton impossant.

- Il es entrain de revenir. Annonça t il. Je pensais vous prévenir avant qu'il n'entre pour évité de nouveau dégas inutile que vous retireriez de notre salaire ...

- D'accord, je vais sortir alors mais tu prend la suite, je reviens tout de suite !

Elle abandonna là les hommes et l'inconnu ne sembla pas perdus pour autant, se détournant pour les observer d'un regard critique et il s'attarda tout particulièrement sur Hitsugaya qui fut vite mal à l'aise par ces yeux glacials.

- Je suis le Sixiéme Colonel, Nicholas De Peyrac. Annonça t il. Où en étiez vous exactement ?

- Qu'importe maintenant ? Répliqua Byakuya. Dite moi plutôt de quoi vous auriez besoin pour rapidement vous remettres et nous tenterons de subvenir à vos besoin, vos armées restés à la Cité de Camelott réclament ils des vivres ?

- Non, ils ont tous ce qu'ils leurs faut sur place, la cité à était protéger par un sortilége très puissant lors de notre départ et le seul moyen de le briser et de tuer le magicien qui la produit.

- Et qui donc est ce ?

- Nous ne vous communiquerons pas cette informations ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un espion communique l'information à nos ennemis !

- Hé, Kuchiki, il te ressemble beaucoup ! Ricana Kenpachi avec un de ses sourires Carnissier. Vous devriez vous entendre, coincé comme vous l'êtes !

Dehords, il y eu du remus ménage et bientôt des cris fut pousser. Un sourire s'afficha bientôt sur le visage du noble qui se détourna.

- Excusez moi, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais loupé une telle chose !

C'est ainsi qu'il abandonné les hommes du Seireitei, les laissants plutôt séptique ...

* * *

><p>Kenpachi regarda l'homme quitter la pièce et jetta un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres Capitaines présent avant de se décidé à suivre l'homme qui lui rappellait vaguement Byakuya. Lorsqu'il fut dehord, il vit la petite femme tenir un marteau et ... Qu'est c'qu'elle foutait ? Des exercises d'étirement ? Haussant les sourcils, le géant comprit qu'il ne se trompé pas lorsqu'il vit une éspéce de fuser s'approché petit à petit jusqu'à eux ...<p>

- Sale vieille peau ! Hurlait la chose non identifié. J'vais t'éclater ! Ta beau être une vieille, j'vais t'éclater la tronche contre ...

La femme disparut, utilisant le Shunpo pour apparaître très proche de l'opportun et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, lui assemant directement un coup dans la tronche avec son marteau gigantesque. En réalité, elle prit tellement d'élan que la tête du gamin fut ... Ecrasser par le marteau ... Non ... "Enfoncé dans le sol" serait plus juste, même s'il devait alors être très proche de la mort.

- Deux fois la même insulte dans la même journée, Vous me décevez, Maximilien Grendel ! Lâcha t elle, possant un pied sur le dos de l'homme. Comment faire pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières ? A priorie, la manière forte ne fonctionne pas ...

- Madame, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse vous entendre. Intervint une petite fille.

Une jolie petite gamine comme Yachiru, mais ... Comment dire ? C'était tout le contraire en réalité. Elle portait une belle robe à volant noir et de dentelle bordeau, de la fourrure sur le col. Elle arrivé jusqu'en dessous des genoux et l'on deviné un collant au motifs de rose. Elle portait également de grande bottes en cuirs noir bien trop grande pour elle. La petite possédait une belle chevelure rousse au bouche bien former, des noeuds bordeau hornant sa coiffes parfaite quand à ses yeux, ils étaient brun claire, une très jolie couleur ...

Kenpachi observer avec attention cette gamine et il finit par se demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre là, au début, il pensa qu'un mec l'avait attrapper par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais elle porter une ceinture avec une rapières tâchés de sang ...

Elle avait elle aussi participé à la bataille qui avait lieu à la cité de Camelot, mais contrairement aux autres, son apparence ne le laisser absolument pas voir ... Elle était "comme" Yachiru ...

- Merci Alicia ! Lâcha la Général, relevant le marteau.

- Je vous conseille aussi de laisser Helena examiné son cas, le pauvre ... Vous l'avez frappé deux fois ... Quoi que, s'il meurt, pourrais je utilisé sonc corps pour certaine de mes expériences ? Grendel es un sujet intéressant, je pourrais peut être le réanimé et en faire un zombie obéissant ?

Elle c'était accroupie auprès de l'agonisant, lui prenant le poul.

- Ce genre d'éxpérience sont interdite ! Fit remarquer De Peyrac sur un ton irrité.

- Pas ici ! Répliqua la gamine en souriant étrangement. Nous somme dans le Seireitei ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes réglementations que pour Camelot ! Ce n'es pas par ce que vous êtes un "De Peyrac" que vous pouvez vous permettre de me parler de la sorte ! ... Je déclare donc que ... Grendel es mort ! Je peu utilisé son corps ?

Mais un génissement fut émis par le "déclaré mort" et les membres de l'armées de Camelot lancèrent tous un regard à la fillette dont les jours rougir alors que son visage resté inexpressifs. Lorsqu'un second gémissement se fit entendre, la petite donna un coup de talon dans les cotes de l'agonisant.

- J'aurais ta peau, sale pu ...

Il n'achevé jamais sa phrase, une autre furie lui ayant écrassant de nouveau la tête dans le sol.

- Comment tu parle au Professeur toi ! Lâcha la furie.

Une de plus dans le lot quoi ! Mais ... Ho putain, quel furie !

Sa tenue se résumer à presque rien en réalité ! Elle porté un corser dont le décolté était très ouvert ... Sa jupe faite de dentelle était très courte, il aurait en réalité suffit de se baisser pour voir sa ... Et puis l'on pouvait parfaitement voir le porte jartelle qui maintenait ses bas. Ses cheveux était blanc comme la neige, ses yeux rouges comme le sang ... Elle était ... Incroyable : pourquoi ils avaient pas plus de femme comme ça dans le Seireitei ?

- Lieutenant Alexandra Preservanto, pouvez vous confirmez le DC du sujet ? Demanda la petite fille.

La fille se baissa, donnant envie à Kenpachi de penché la tête sur le coté. Des rubans rouge du corset virvoltèrent mais bientôt, elle se releva.

- Professeur Colonel Krabs, je confirme le DC du sujet Grendel ! Dit elle en faisant un signe militaire parfait. Nous pouvons dès lors procédé à l'autopsie !

- Non mais dite moi que j'rêve ! Gronda enfin le géant en jettant un regard à Byakuya. J'suis entrain de fantasmé ou une fille à demi nu se trouve juste là et salut une autre gamine ?

- Mon très cher De Zaraki. Lâcha le ténébreu en lui indiquant autre chose de la tête.

Le regard du géant se posa donc sur les lieux indiqués et ... Il se dit qu'il allait demandé un transfert illico dans les armées de Camelot : au revoir l'uniforme noir des Shinigami et bonjour les tenus plus sexy laissant voir les bras, jambes ou même les nuques de ses demoiselles qui ne semblaient pas géné de s'affiché de la sorte !


	4. Chapitre 2 : The Death Ache

Il y avait donc celle qui commandait les Armées de Camelott, la Nommée"Madame Remlinger", personne n'osait dire son prénom ... Ou peut être que personne ne le connaissait ? D'après les souvenir de Soi Fon, elle avait été Colonel avant sa nouvelle promotion, mais était également professeur dans leur academy d'où cet étrange respect qui persistait entre les élèves et leurs maîtres.

La jeune fille étrange était le Professeur Krabs, la Douzième Colonel et bien qu'elle fut petite, il était indéniable qu'elle possédait un grand potentiel. En réalité, elle mettait mal à l'aise quiconque l'observait trop longtemps, il y avait quelque chose de "dangereux" chezelle et ce n'était pas que du à la similitude que la Capitaine lui trouvait avec l'effrayant Kurotsuchi, c'était "autre chose" ...

Le Sixième Colonel, Nicholas De Peyrac. Un membre de la haute aristocratie de Camelot, ce qui était étrange ... La noblesse avait été rejetée lorsqu'ils avaient décidéde devenir bien plus indépendant, allant jusqu'à ne plus accepterles ordres du Roi du Monde des Esprits. Comment expliquer cela ? C'était contradictoire ...

L'agonisant, Maximilien Grendel, s'avéraitêtre le Onzième Colonel de la Cité de Camelott ... Un mec qui fut soigné par la jeune Helena Disraeli, la petite lieutenant qui travaillait sous les ordres de Madame Remlinger ...

En jetant un coup d'œilà la liste des Armées de Camelot, Soi Fon tenta de se souvenir à qui appartenait les noms figurant là, essayant de se souvenir également de leurs caractères, mais certains n'avaient même pas été réanimés lors de leurs brefs entretient. Après avoir veillé toute la nuit, la jeune Helena avait sombré, s'endormant au bord du lit d'une de ses amies ...

Elles étaient fort nombreuse les femmes dans cette armée. Certes la plupart des Capitaines présent étaient des hommes, mais pour beaucoup, ils avaient sous leurs ordres des demoiselles qui faisaient déjà tourner la tête ... Le plus étrange exemple était cette "Raphael Fox" ! Sa tenue était plus qu'indécente, un simple maillot en troispiècessur lequel avait été fixé un porte jarretelles. Elle portaitdes armures tout le long de ses bras et celle-ci donnaitl'impression de se finir par des griffes acérées. Elle était vraiment ... "Vulgaire" ! Dès les premières secondes, cependant, elle fit bien comprendre que les hommes ne l'intéressait pas et s'était jetée sur Soi Fon dès qu'elle l'avait vu avant d'être assommée par Maximilien, son supérieur directe ...

Bon, ne surtout pas se laisser aller à perdre de vue le principal : connaître les hommes avec qui ils allaient coopérer pendant une période indéterminée !

Le Général avait été tué... Tout comme son Lieutenant direct! Le Second Colonel était soupçonné de trahison, David ... Un étrange homme au final, il était actuellement enchainé dans la tour des Regrets. Son Lieutenant était lui aussi mort ce qui était soupçonneux.

Le Troisième Colonel, Phillipe De Morren, un homme imposant dans une armure blanche, une longue cape bleueciel pendait dans son dos et bien qu'abimée par la bataille, il n'en restait pas moins un homme magnifique. Il avait une parfaite chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus, une cicatrice parcourait son visage, semblant le trancher en deux au niveau de son œil.

Il avait sous ses ordres le Lieutenant Jared Ligth, un étrange hommeemmitouflédans une cape sombre et dont le visage restait continuellement dissimulé derrière un masque aux formes étranges. Un homme très discret en réalité...

L'ancienne Quatrième Colonel devenuela nouvelle Général, Madame Remlinger, la jeune lieutenant sous ses ordres, Helena ... C'était simple à retenir : l'une était redoutée, l'autre jouissait d'un incroyable respect de la part des autres habitant de la Cité.

Le Cinquième Colonel, Jezabel Hellie et sa lieutenant, Lucrèce Black, des traitres ... C'était cet homme qui avait tué leur Général alors qu'il lui tournaitle dos, d'après les propres dires de Remlinger ...

Sixième Colonel, De Peyrac, il avait sous ses ordres la Lieutenant Katherine Wolf, une femme qui avait semblée quelconque aux yeux de Soi Fon qui l'avait vu veillersur une autre demoiselle sans prendre le temps de se reposer. Un comportement jugé inutile par la Capitaine ! Ces cheveux gris foncés étaient très long et attachés. Sa longue frange tombaitd e temps en temps devant ses yeux verts. Le visage dissimulé sous un foulard noir dont le surplus volait au grès du vent, elle portait une armure sur ses épaules, mais le reste était constitué d'une combinaison en cuir qui laissait voir ses jambes habillées uniquement d'un collant résille. Elle avait aussi un décolleté inversé qui laissaitent revoir par dessous sa poitrine. La ténébreuse se demanda si une seule de ses bonnes femmes savait ce que voulait dire "pudeur" !

La Septième Colonel était "morte" au combat ... Une dénommée Sarah Wayne, l'information du nom avait semblée inutile aux yeux de la tueuse de l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que sa Lieutenant était en vie et avait aussi était sa sœur, Rachel Wayne. De cette dernière, elle ne se souvenait que d'une endormie qui faiblissait, Katherine veillait sur elle. Une longue chevelure rouge sang, pour le reste, dure de dire à quoi elle ressemblait car recouverte par une couverture ...

Le Huitième Colonel et son Lieutenant étaient morts...

Neuvième Colonel, Joffrey Le Blanc, c'était lui qui avait mit hors d'état de nuir David. Sous ses ordres, il avait sa sœur, Claudia Le Blanc. Elle était l'une des filles les plus correcte de cette armée, bien qu'elle portait une jupe en cuir brun, elle n'avait pas de décolleté car sa chemise noire dissimulait tout. Son arme à la ceinture, ses cheveux bouclés étaient auburn quand à ses yeux, ils étaient vert clair. Une cape rouge volant dans son dos, elle était d'une grande classe.

Le Dixième Capitaine avait tués on propre lieutenant, Sam Bear avait trahi et rejoint Jezabel dans sa prise de pouvoir !

Le Onzième Colonel, Maximilien Grendel et sous ses ordres l'exubérante Raphael Fox ! La Douzième Colonel était le Professeur Krabs, l'étrange enfant, qui avait sous ses ordres Alexandra ...

Soupirant, Soi Fon rejeta le dossier sur son bureau, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir coopérer tous ensemble ? La situation était loin d'être simple et au contraire, le cas allait de pis en pis ! Dès les premières heures en réalité, cela se compliqua vuque la Chambre des Chuo fit des reproches à Hitsugaya, considérant qu'ils n'auraient pas dut porter secours à ses arrogants !

En effets, ce n'était pas très simple comme situation : la Cité de Camelot s'était révoltée, voilà plusieurs siècles, contre le Roi, refusant d'obéir aux ordres donnés. Le déclencheur de cette révolte était l'extermination des Quincy, personne n'avait approuvé et le lien c'était vite rompu. Camelott avait été pendant un temps isolé, le Roi pensant qu'ils finiraient par céder, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et la Cité devint indépendante ...

Pendant un temps, cela provoqua quelques remous, El Dorado fut d'accord avec la politique de la Cité Camelot dont les "militaires" avaient pris le pouvoir, ce n'étaient plus les nobles qui prenaient une décision mais bien les membres de l'armée, les plus anciens prenant la tête du commandement sans que personne n'y voitd'inconvénient particulier : que des vrais guerriersles commandent semblait bien plus rassurant pour les "petit soldats".

Du coté de l'Orient, la contrée avait réagit de façon bien différente, un homme puissant se désignant de lui même comme "Roi" ! Dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir son propre trône était faux, certain avouant ses liens étroit avec le véritable Roi qui avait d'ailleurs laissé faire, ainsi voilà comment toutes les différentes branches avaient finit par se séparer pour être dirigées de façon différente les unes des autres ...

Il y avait bien eu une tentative de réconciliation de la part de Camelot qui s'était proposé d'envoyerdes étudiants pour un échange "culturel", cela c'était avéréêtre un véritable échec du point de vue de la chambre de Chuo qui soupçonnait là une tentative d'espionnage. Les étudiants avaient été surveillés avec un soin tout particulier et la plupart étaient rentréschez eux, offensés d'être traités comme des criminels... Tous sauf une en fait ...

Soi Fon se leva pour aller jusqu'à une armoire où il y avait ses anciennes archives. Tout était rangé avec un grand soin, les informations utiles comme inutileset l'une d'elle lui semblait intéressante. Elle dut vérifier à plusieurs dates différentes avant d'obtenir ce qu'elle désiraitet elle ouvrit le dossier ...

-Rachel Wayne. Lâcha-t-elle.

L'étudiante qui était restée malgré des conditions d'accueil déplorable. Elle était restée étudier jusqu'au jour de la révolte où sa propre sœur était venue la chercher pour la mettre hors de tout danger. D'après le rapport, la cadette s'était montrée très peu coopérative... Quand à l'année de sa venue ... Elle correspondait parfaitement à l'année où Abarai, Hisagi et Hinamori étudiaient à l'académy ! Son intuition était donc juste : elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette fille, mais était-ce en bien ou en mal ? La Capitaine ne s'en souvenait plus ...

-Quelque chose ne va pas Capitaine ? Lui demanda son Vice-Capitaine.

-Si, tout va bien ! Assura-t-elle, reposant le dossier. Je crois juste que cela risque vite de se compliquer au vue des rapports entre la Chambre des Chuo et la Général ...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Avoua-t-il avec scepticisme. Elle n'a rien fait cette p'tite dame ...

-La Général Remlinger est l'une des premières à s'être révoltée contre la politique même instaurée par le Roi des Esprits ... Elle est, en quelque sorte, l'une des meneuses qui a rompules liens ...

-Vous êtes sûre ? Elle àl'air plutôt ... "Jeune" ...

-Oui, elle parait très jeune mais elle a été l'une des premières étudiantes dans l'Academy de Yamamoto en réalité ... Elle étudiait même dans la classe du Capitaine Ukitake et du Capitaine Kyoraku ! Ils étaient des prodiges en combats, elle en soin ...

-Mais, elle n'est pas du Seireitei !

-Au début, il n'y avait qu'une seule Academy. Après que certaines personnesfurent formées pour enseigner, les Academy se sont créées dans chaque branche ... Tu devrais revoir tes cours d'Histoire mon pauvre !

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne avant de fourrer une bouchée de chips dans sa bouche tandis que Soi Fon refermaitle dossier. Elle suspendit son mouvement lorsqu'elle entrevu les yeux brun de la jeune fille ... C'était étrange, elle se sentit ... Bizarre : ce regard avait quelque chose de naïf, mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard, comme une impression de "déjà vu" et bien qu'elle ne comprit pas à quoi cela lui était du, elle sut qu'elle n'aimerait pas cette fille !

* * *

><p>-Il est vraiment déplorable de constater que le spécimen Grendel ne soit pas mort, je suis sûre que j'aurais put tirer de précieux renseignements lors de son autopsie et en effectuant quelques test simples sur son cerveau ! Commenta Alicia en lançant un regard noir au Colonel dont il était question. Vous savez, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, cet homme possède des capacités hors norme, la première étant de pouvoir survivre aux coups phénoménaux de Madame Remlinger ! Je suis sûre que certains test ,douloureux je l'admets, pourraient me permettre d'élaborer une nouvelle technique de protection !<p>

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Assura le scientifique fou. Nous possédons le même genre de spécimen chez nous, c'est l'énorme masse de muscle, là bas ! Si seulement on m'autorisait certaines expériences...

-Mais bon, il semblerait que toute pratique douloureuse soit interdite, chez vous aussi ? Cela ne vous frustre-t-il pas ? Ha, avoir son spécimen de recherche pour effectuer des expériences à loisir !

-J'y suis parvenu: je possède un spécimen de recherche sur qui je peu mener toutes les expériences que je désir ! C'est ma fille !

-Votre fille ? Hé bien, vous m'intéressez ! Si j'obtiens un enfant, aurais-je le droit de faire ce que je veux ?

-Non ! Hurla La Général en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Voyons, Madame ! Soupira Kurotsuchi en secouant doucement la tête. Si vous ne laissez pas vos scientifiques s'exprimer, comment voulez-vous rattraper votre retard ?

-Ho, je suis habituée à ce que l'on m'entrave ! Ce n'est pas grave ... J'ai pensé à me cloner en faisant en sorte que les corps nouveaux n'aient pas de conscience, mais il est interdit d'effectuer ce genre de recherche !

-Je vous expliquerez comment faire pour effectuer cela sans vous faire prendre, mais pas à coté d'oreilles indiscrètes!

Nicholas jeta un coup d'œilau deux scientifiques "fou" qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille, il se dit qu'il devrait être plus attentif à leurs déplacements et, surtout, veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de nouvelle disparition, n'ayant aucune envie qu'ils se laissent aller tous les deux à quelques expérimentations non conformes. Alicia dut sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers lui et un sourire étrange apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres et il sut qu'elle préparait déjà quelque chose sans qu'il sut ce que cela pouvait être ... Il allait devoir faire très attention et à lui surtout ...

-Hé, le Bourge ! Appela Maximilien. Ramènetes fesses que j'te les éclate! Aller, viens te battre si t'es un homme.

-Tu oublie la condition pour que j'accepte un duel contre toi, misérable poltron ! Répliqua Nicholas en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Qu'est c't'a dis trou du cul ? Hurla le blond en fonçant sur lui.

Heureusement, sa Lieutenant se mis devant lui, mais dut utiliser toute sa force pour le ralentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Finalement, elle réussit à le stopper dans son avancé, mais il était à quelques mètresà peine du noble qui continuaitde le regarder avec indifférence, se contentant de croiserles bras en fixant le rustre vociférer...

-Pathétique ! Souffla-t-il en se détournant. J'ai mieux à faire, je vais voir le Lieutenant Wolf.

-Snobinard à la noix! Répliqua l'autre avec agacement. C'est ça, va donc t'cacher dans les jupons de ta Seconde ! Elle ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger! J'aurais ta peau !

Ha, décidément, ce mec était insupportable ! Pourquoi leur supérieur ne leur avait-il jamais laissé l'autorisation de l'éclater une bonne foi pour toute ! Ca ferais au moins une heureuse : Alicia ... Non, plusieurs : lui aussi serait heureux s'il venait à disparaître !

Nicholas se stoppa lorsqu'il constata que sa lieutenant se trouvait juste devant lui. Elle avait enfilé un kimono et il devait admettre que cela la changeait énormément. La plupart d'entre eux portait d'ailleurs ces tenus asiatiques, sauf Maximilien qui prétendait que le Hakama, c'était pour les meufs ... Ou les ... Enfin, bref, lui avait gardé son vêtement déchiré et cela ne pouvait que lui aller bien ! Cela lui correspondait : vêtement de merde pour un merdeux!

Katerine dut lire dans son regard ce qu'il pensait vus qu'elle le frappa sur le sommet du crâne, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Il n'eu cependant pas le temps de lui faire la moindre remontrance vue qu'elle s'en allait pour retourner veiller sur son amie, n'ayant accepté de la laisser que pour faire son rapport au supérieur du Seireitei et à Madame Remlinger. Rien n'aurait put lui faire quitter le lit de Rachel.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait! Répliqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard glacial. Tu n'as qu'à venir lui rendre visite et tu sauras comment elle va !

-Elle s'est réveillée au moins ?

-Ca suffit avec ta politesse hypocrite ! Va au diable !

-Hé, Katerine, t'es dans ta mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? Demanda Raphael en fronçant les sourcils, tentant toujours de retenir son supérieur. T'es super irritable !

-Ca question est tellement "stupide" que j'peux que m'énerver ! Non mais ... Franchement, si elle était réveillée, tu crois vraiment qu'elle resterait à l'hôpital ? Faut être débile pour seulement la poser!

-En effet, c'est juste ... Ou bien faut être un attardé grave !

Les paroles des deux femmes calmèrent Max qui jubilait en lançant un regard mauvais à Nicholas .Celui-ci était irrité par les paroles de ces deux furies mais décida de passer outre, sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas tords : Rachel ne serait pas du genre à rester sur place alors que tant d'événements importants se déroulaient et lui même se sentait frustré d'en faire si peu. Ils n'avaient fait que faire des rapports jusqu'à maintenant et c'était lassant de devoir répéter ce qu'ils avaient vu ou fait pendant l'attaque !

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait même pas de retour d'information en échange : le Seireitei gardait secret leurs rapports alors qu'eux n'hésitaient pas à tout dire et le noble n'appréciait pas cela. L'idée de les renseigner sans qu'ils ne fassent de même…croyaient-ils donc que parce qu'ils les accueillaient, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir décider de leur avenir?

-Colonel Grendel, vous êtes appelé pour le rapport ! Appela la voie claire d'Helena.

-Je vais prendre sa place ! Lâcha Raphael en se précipitant vers la blonde, les bras grands ouverts.

Elle fut automatiquement accueillie par le pied de Katerine qui n'était toujours pas décidée à laisser la Lieutenant perverse abuser de la naïve petite blonde !

-C'est à ton Colonel d'y aller, pas à toi !

-Ouais, mais attend, tout le monde sais ce qui c'est passé : il a reçu des ordres, à réussis à tenir trois, voir quatre minutes avant d'oublier qu'il était un soldat et de foncer tête baissée pour aller s'fritter dans la joie et la bonne humeur contre nos ennemis ! Bref, il finira avec cinq jours de cachot plus cinq jours de plus parce qu'il insultera quelqu'un !

-Mais j'en ai buté deux ! Sourit l'imbécile.

-Ouais ouais, mais j'suis sûr que tu te souviens même plus comment tu les as fritté ! Ha, Colonel ... Vous êtes un abruti !

-T'as de la chance d'être une meuf ! T'serais un mec, j't'aurais tranché les couilles ! Quoi que, j'peux toujours trancher tes seins ?

-Macho !

-Putain mais y en a mare que vous disiez que j'suis un macho ! Sérieux, les meufs, vous nous traitez de sexiste quand on vous dévalorise et si on veut que vous soyez notre égale, bah paf, on est des machos! Putain, faudrait savoir : vous voulez que j'vous considère comme mon égale ou pas ? Par ce que mon égale, j'le fritte quoi ! Surtout s'il me pompe l'air!

-Un homme ne devrait jamais frapper une femme. Répliqua Nicholas.

-Ouais, mais attend, toi tu fais passé ça pour de la galanterie alors que c'est juste une forme de sexisme ! Répliqua Max en croissant les bras sur son torse. Sérieux, en réalité, toi tu frappe pas les femmes par ce qu'à tes yeux, elles sont "faibles", bah moi, j'les frappes par ce qu'elles sont mon égale !

-Et après tu t'étonne qu'on te prenne pour une brute ! Râla Claudia qui trainait son Colonel endormie derrière elle. Tu frappe les femmes ... Tsss, t'es qu'un connard !

-Moi, je n'ai jamais entendu un raisonnement aussi logique que le sien ! Intervint Alicia. C'est vrai que vous êtes très contradictoires: vous voulez être l'égale de l'homme, mais vous voulez aussi qu'il vous voit comme un être fragile ... Alors où est la logique ?

-On peut laisser le coté philosophique de cette discussion de coté ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! Joffrey se réveille pas ... Qui m'aide à lui taper dessus pour le réveiller ?

Maximilien commençait déjà à relever les manches avec un air déterminé. Nicholas aurait presque eu pitié du frangin, mais vue qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus, il était à deux doigts de se porter lui aussi volontaire !

* * *

><p>Orihime ouvrit les yeux, sortant d'un long sommeil qu'elle n'expliquait que difficilement, ne se souvenant même pas être allé se coucher. Elle fut aussi très surprise lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était toujours au Seireitei, mais se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle découvrit Rukia à moitié allongée sur le bord de son lit. Inquiète pour la ténébreuse, la rousse se rapprocha d'elle pour tâcher de voir son état, mais Renji l'en empêcha.<p>

-Elle était aussi fatiguée que toi. Résuma-t-il. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui s'est passé. Avoua-t-elle franchement. Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ?

-Tu as trop utilisé ton pouvoir, tu n'a pas arrêté de soigner les autres et tu es tombée d'épuisement. Ca va mieux maintenant ?

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa tête, constatant qu'elle était encore un peu fatiguée, mais elle avait toute son énergie ... Ce qui était étonnant d'ailleurs: elle avait crut tout avoir donné alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de pouvoir encore utiliser son pouvoir ? Était-ce réellement le cas ?

-Orihime ? Appela le cramoisi.

-Oui, ça va mieux ! Assura-t-elle en lui souriant. Où est Kurosaki-Kun ?

-Son père l'a ramené à la maison, nous ne pouvons de toute façon rien faire de plus pour lui.

Plus rien faire. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcherd'être empliede tristesse : les pouvoirs d'Ichigo étaient sa plus grande fierté, alors qu'il les perde pour tous les sauver avait quelque chose de frustrant pour elle. Sans ses pouvoirs, ne risquait-il pas de se laisser emporterpar un grand désespoir... N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire pour l'aider ? Pour empêcher le peu d'énergie qui lui restait l'abandonner ?

Serrant les mains, la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant croire qu'ils ne puissent rien faire ! Uryû avait perdu ses pouvoirs et son père les lui avaient rendus, peut être qu'en lui en parlant, ils pourraient parvenir à rendre à Ichigo ce qui lui appartenait de droit ! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur ami!

-Abarai ? Lâcha une voie délicate non loin de là. C'est bien toi, Abarai ?

Orihime se tourna vers la provenance et rencontra un regard qui la figea. Des yeux bruns la fixant tour à tour avec le nommé. C'était vraiment étrange ... Inquiétant, mais l'exclamation que lâcha le cramoisi à coté d'elle la surprit.

-T'es réveillée ! Lâcha joyeusement Renji. Comment tu va ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle franchement en se frottant le front. J'étais ... A Camelot il y à quelques secondes et là ... Je suis au Seireitei ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que nous étions en conflit ...

-Rachel, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Me souvenir de quoi au juste ? En tout cas, cela faisait longtemps ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! Ho, je vois que tu es monté en grade, félicitation !

-Rachel, c'est vraiment pas le moment ...

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et son regard explora les alentours. Son visage qui avait paru si joyeux sembla se figer en une expression indéchiffrable. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Orihime pour comprendre qu'elle n'admettait pas ce qu'elle voyait, qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire et la rousse ne pouvait que la comprendre.

-Qui est mort ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

Renji jeta un coup d'œilà Orihime, semblant gêné par sa présence en cet instant, il s'installa à coté d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, cherchant les mots exacts.

-Je ne connais pas les détails mais ... Ta sœur...

-Sarah doit être avec Dave ! Lâcha la cramoisie avec un sourire crispé. Je me souviens de l'avoir vue arriver au bon moment et ... Renji ?

-Je t'ai dit queje connaissais pas les détails, mais j'crois que "Dave" a été arrêté pour haute trahison... Quand à ta sœur, elle a été tuée ...

La jeune fille sembla perdue, secouant doucement la tête. Orihime aurait bien voulut lui venir en aide, comprenant à quel point cela pouvait être dur de perdre un membre de sa famille, elle même ayant été dans le cas, mais elle n'était pas assez intime avec cette personne et puis, il y avait toujours cet étrange sentiment qu'elle éprouvait lorsque par hasard elle croisait son regard.

-C'est pas possible, ma soeur ne peutpas être ... Elle ... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans elle moi ?

Elles étaient semblables ... Orihime s'était poséeles mêmes questions à la mort de son frère. La jeune fille osa donc poser ses mains sur la sienne, la serrant délicatement tout en gardant le regard baissé. Il n'y avait pas de mot réconfortant, la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser était un soutient, la présence d'ami ...

-Je suis désolé. Murmura Renji.


	5. Chapitre 3 : What's a friend ?

Katerine regrettait d'avoir échanger sa tenue qui se mariait parfaitement à son corps contre le Kimono que lui avait proposé la fille de la Division des Soins. Le vêtement bien trop ample gênait la plupart de ses mouvements et elle avait du mal à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le bas du vêtement. Heureusement, elle restait très agile et réussissait toujours à éviter la chute totale !

- Wolf ! Appela derrière elle son supérieur.

La jeune femme jeta à peine un regard à l'homme qui la rattrapa sans mal. L'odeur du sang qui s'était écoulé sur sa tenue lui rappela qu'il allait falloir lui coudre quelque chose : monsieur était du genre à respecter les coutumes et l'idée de troquer sa tenue contre des vêtements d'étranger était insupportable ! Et qui allait devoir trouver du tissus et se tuer les doigts ? Sûrement pas elle ! Elle avait mieux à faire !

- Lieutenant Wolf, je vous appelle ! Lâcha avec agacement De Peyrac.

Mais elle continua de l'ignorer, pressée de rejoindre son amie qui avait vraiment besoin d'elle ! Cet homme, pourquoi fallait il qu'il lui pourrisse la vie avec ses petites requêtes à la noix ? Elle aussi était issue d'une famille d'aristocrate, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait faire l'arrogante et refuser l'aide des autres ! Quel intérêt y avait il à être aussi détestable ?

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face et elle lui lança un regard glacial avant de le gifler, n'appréciant pas qu'il puisse se permettre de poser ses mains sur elle ! Cela ne plus pas à son supérieur qui la saisit par les épaules pour la pousser contre le mur.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette violence à mon encontre ? Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Et puis je savoir de quel droit vous osez vous permettre de poser vos mains sur moi ? Lâchez moi tout de suite ou je vous promet de vous le faire regretter !

Il prit très au sérieux la menace car il s'écarta d'elle, la surveillant de son regard hypnotisant et elle ne tarda pas à reprendre sa route vers le lieu où se trouvait encore sa seule véritable amie. Mais à peine avait elle fait trois pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Joffrey. Le pauvre avait quelques ecchymoses dévoilant parfaitement que sa sœur l'avait encore une fois malmené avec l'aide de certaines personnes ...

- Mademoiselle, j'ai une requête à vous faire ... Lâcha-t-il sur un ton très sérieux. Je vois que vous portez un kimono, hors, je me demande si vous le portez "bien" ...

- Pardon ?

- Oui, parce que, sous un Kimono, on ne porte pas de sous vêtements alors : portez vous des sous vêtements ?

Katerine ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà quelqu'un s'occupait du cas du pauvre Joffrey qui se prenait un pied en pleine tronche. Claudia attrapa ensuite son frère pour le secouer tout en lui gueulant dessus alors que le pauvre était inconscient depuis le fameux "coup de pied". Elle finit par se tourner vers la Lieutenant et son supérieur, leur lançant un regard électrique.

- Quelle idée aussi t'as eu de mettre un Kimono ! Râla-t-elle.

La réponse de Katerine ne se fit pas attendre et elle envoya son poing dans la gueule de sa rivale qui fut projetée à terre.

- J'ai pas de temps à perdre en parole ! Lâcha-t-elle mécontente, frappant son poing contre la paume de sa main. Dégaine qu'on en finisse rapidement !

Claudia avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et elle s'assit sur le sol, sa main posée contre sa joue rougit. De Peyrac la saisit de nouveau par les épaules, alarmé par son état visible d'instabilité. Elle était sur les nerfs et c'était parfaitement compréhensible : Remlinger lui avait fait part des dernières nouvelles concernant David et c'était mauvais car la Chambre des Chuo avaient décidé de prendre l'affaire en main et, jusqu'à présent, personne n'était venu pour l'interroger le concernant ... Et ça sentait vraiment mauvais ça !

Lançant un regard noir à son colonel, se demandant s'il n'était pas au courant de quelque chose mais son visage restait inexpressif pour le moment. Il ne lui dirait rien ! Comme toujours !

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton agacé.

- "David" ! Répondit elle franchement.

Cela suffit à lui faire lâcher prise et elle décida de retourner auprès de Rachel, passant à coté de Claudia sans même lui accorder le moindre regard. Ils devaient une fois encore se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une sociopathe, mais c'était totalement faut, elle était inquiète pour ses amis encore vivants et dont la vie était tout de même en suspend ... Ils avaient échappé au pire pour rien au final !

Le Seireitei ... La Chambre des Chuo commençait lentement à resserrer son étreinte sur eux et Katerine était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par ces hommes ! Cachés derrière un bureau, se prenant pour Dieu en ordonnant sans prendre le moindre risque ... Ils donnaient envie à la jeune fille de vomir !

- Il est coupable de toute façon ! Lâcha derrière elle De Peyrac. Il agirait autrement si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne crois pas, Wolf ?

- Par ce que t'as eu le droit de l'interroger sur les accusations qu'on lui portait toi ? Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton acide. Me fait pas rire ! La Chambre des Chuo l'a isolé et on doit se satisfaire de ce qu'ils nous disent, c'est ça ? Il en est tout à fait hors de question !

- Tu parle comme Rachel ! Fit il remarquer. Toi aussi tu va trouver des excuses à leurs comportements ? Hein ? Toi aussi tu va faire passer leurs actes inqualifiables pour quelque chose de "normal" ? Je la vois déjà nous faire la moral avec ses pathétiques "ils ont sûrement une raison qui explique ça" ! Elle oubliera vite qu'ils sont responsables de la mort de sa sœur !

- De Peyrac ! Appela incertain Joffrey.

- Parce que c'est le cas ! Continuait il inlassablement. C'est eux qui ont ouvert les portes pour que les Arrancars entrent ! Et tous ces morts ... Bien sûr, cette petite idiote se dira sûrement "Mais les Arrancars ne sont pas méchants ! Ils n'ont pas le choix" ! Ils ont bouffé sa sœur et David ... David, j'espère qu'il crèvera comme un chien dans sa cellule !

- Nicholas ! Appela plus fortement le Colonel.

Offusqué, le noble se tourna vers son rival et se figea. Katerine continuait de le fixer lui, n'exprimant rien de particulier, considérant qu'il avait raison, d'une certaine manière : Rachel était naïve et sur certain point, il était dure de lui faire entendre raison, mais était ce une raison pour présenter ainsi les choses ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Être traitée d'imbécile par un trou du cul ...

Il semblait incroyablement gêné et la lieutenant finit par se tourner pour découvrir la raison de cette gêne ... Cela se résumait à un seul mot "Rachel" ! Il ne s'était sans doute jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse l'entendre parce qu'il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec elle et la raison avait été simple : l'homme avait un faible pour la grande sœur, de ce fait, il se devait d'être délicat avec la petite sœur, mais maintenant ?

- N'écoute pas cet imbécile ! Lâcha-t-elle en rejoignant son amie. Il pense les comprendre parce qu'il est comme eux : il n'a pas de cœur !

- Mais tu ne l'a pas détrompé. Nota Rachel qui s'écarta d'elle. Toi aussi, tu crois que ...

- Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! Je te ramène à la Division des soins !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'entrainer à sa suite, la cramoisie fit un pas en arrière, son regard écarquillé la fixant comme si elle était atteinte de folie. Elle se heurta à un jeune homme qui semblait être mal à l'aise. Il prit cependant la suite, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui. Elle se laissa faire, bien sûr, son regard se perdant ici et là. Elle était réellement dans un état alarmant.

Katerine voulu suivre les deux jeunes gens, mais son supérieur lui saisit le bras, secouant doucement la tête. C'était lui qui avait fait l'erreur de dire ce qu'il pensait, pas elle ! Pourquoi devrait elle rester à l'écart de son amie ?

... Peut être pour lui laisser un peu de temps ? ...

* * *

><p>Tout le monde avait été convoqué à la nouvelle réunion, sauf Rachel qui avait été jugée "inapte à prendre des décisions" et même si la jeune fille n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée, elle, elle considérait que c'était faux et qu'elle avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de repos pour se remettre, mais ... Ils semblaient tellement pressés de pouvoir régler rapidement toutes leurs affaires !<p>

Assis contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle avait été guidée jusqu'à une salle d'entrainement par Renji qui s'était contenté de lui montrer le chemin. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dut retourner se soigner, mais n'en avait pas envie car ses amis sauraient où la trouver et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les revoir pour le moment !

Alors comme ça, elle allait leur chercher des excuses à ces créatures ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ils se trompaient tous sur son compte ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser du bien de ses Arrancars qui avaient tout détruit et tuaient autant qu'ils en étaient capable les êtres qui les entouraient ! ...

... Certes ... C'était dans leur nature ... Ils étaient des Arrancars, nés d'Hollow et ceux ci n'étaient régit que par le besoin de se nourrir et de tuer pour cela ! Comment changer des millénaires d'instinct naturel ? ... C'était tout à fait normal pour eux d'agir de la sorte et ...

Bon, ok, elle cherchait des excuses pour les Arrancars, mais pour les autres ? Ces traitres qui avaient provoqué la destruction de Camelot ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui pouvait expliquer leur comportement et ... Et ... En fait, peut être que si ? Peut être qu'ils avaient des raisons d'avoir fait cette chose affreuse ? Comment savoir maintenant ? Il faudrait aller les voir pour essayer de leur tirer les verres du nez ...

... Il avait donc raison ? De Peyrac ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet : elle voyait le bien partout comme une idiote ? Se mordant les lèvres, la jeune fille dissimula son visage dans ses genoux. Peut être qu'ils avaient tous raison à son sujet, elle ne méritait pas du tout son grade de Lieutenant ...

- Hé, Rachel, tu te souviens d'Hisagi ? Demanda la voix de Renji.

Elle releva la tête et vit le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé quelques fois lors de sa venue ici. Il y avait quelque chose de changée chez lui, il semblait plus ... Nostalgique encore qu'avant et cela la surprenait, non pas qu'il fut du genre très joyeux, mais là, c'était presque "alarmant" pour la jeune fille.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rachel, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, non ? Répliqua le ténébreux. Alors, dite moi donc, comment allez vous demoiselle ? C'est bien ainsi qu'il faut vous nommer, non ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bien l'impression d'être dans le même état que vous. Avoua-t-elle avec scepticisme. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Le jeune home s'assit à coté d'elle, Renji faisant de même. Elle eu l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un et c'était le cas : Izuru était toujours convalescent à la Quatrième Division quand à Hinamori, elle avait été tuée par l'homme même qu'elle idolâtrait ...

- Je crois que ça s'est passé pendant que vous étiez attaqué à Camelott, en tout cas, Aizen a attaqué Karakura pour tenter de créer l'Ouken. Avoua avec patience le Vice-Capitaine. Il y a eu beaucoup de mort et ... Tousen est l'une de ses victimes ...

- Il avait trahis, non ?

- Oui, il avait suivit Aizen pour des raisons que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ... C'est moi qui l'ai achevé et ...

- T'exagère Hisagi, t'a juste réussis à le frapper et c'est Aizen qui lui a porté le coup de grâce ! Protesta Renji. Hé, on devrait aller voir Izuru ! Ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir !

- Ho, et pour Ichimaru ? S'enquit-elle. Il était avec eux, non ? Qu'est il devenu ?

- En réalité, le cas d'Ichimaru est étrange : il s'est retourné contre Aizen à la dernière minute. Il a été gravement blesser mais Orihime lui a apporté les premiers soins, mais il a vite pris la fuite, il n'était même pas entièrement guéri ...

- Il s'est retourné contre Aizen ?

Cette nouvelle l'enchanta plus qu'elle n'aurait voulut l'admettre ! S'il s'était tourné contre cet homme, c'était qu'il n'avait pas que de mauvaise intention ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, surprenant ses amis ...

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'homme à la chevelure argenté et au regard presque toujours clos. Il n'était peut être pas facile de lui faire confiance car il mettait très mal à l'aise les gens qui l'entourait, mais Rachel n'avait pas eu cette impression de danger avec lui ... En fait, elle s'était même sentit très bien à son contact alors lorsqu'on leur avait rapporté sa trahison, elle n'y avait pas crut !

Se levant, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, bien plus motivée que depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Seireitei.

- Rangiku doit être heureuse de découvrir qu'il ne l'a pas trahi ! Fit elle remarquer. Où est elle au juste ?

- Juste là jeune fille ! Avoua la rouquine qui l'attrapa par derrière pour la chatouiller.

Elle ne réussis qu'à faire hurler la pauvre lieutenant qui réagit par pure réflexe, donnant un coup de coude à son ancienne amie et l'attrapa au bras pour lui faire une prise, un étrange réflexe qu'elle avait acquis à cause d'une personne qui ne tarda pas à se manifester, riant en se roulant au sol.

Raphael s'en donnait à cœur joie sous le regard des hommes ahuris qui avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à cette tenue si voyante, certains simulèrent même dès lors un combat alors que leurs yeux était fixés sur la femme au large décolleté.

- Ma petite Rachel, ce que tu es belle quand t'es en mode "auto défense" ! Susurra-t-elle, allongée dans une pose équivoque. Ça me donne envie ... Ça me donne envie d'être malmenée par tes mains délicate !

La jeune fille frissonna brutalement, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de très saines intentions à son encontre et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à ce que le mur la bloque et elle finit par se réfugier derrière ses deux amis, pointant la perverse du doigt.

- Ne la laissez pas m'approcher ! Elle serait capable de me violer !

La phrase sembla faire réagir la rousse qui était restée à terre. Elle n'hésita pas à donner un coup de pied magistral à la lieutenant qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près et la jeune femme s'étala au sol.

- Personne touche à la p'tite Rachel sans mon autorisation ! Lâcha la rousse avant de se tourner vers la nommée. Que me voulait tu "p'tite Rachel" ?

- Ho mon dieu, mais vous avez tous fait un sacré chemin depuis la dernière fois ! Nota-t-elle. Tous des Vice Capitaines ? C'est super ! Félicitation tout le monde !

- Toi aussi t'es passée lieutenant. Nota Hisagi.

Un peu gênée, la cramoisie se frotta la nuque, ne sachant comment leur expliquer sa situation bien particulière : elle avait été pistonnée par sa sœur et en avait toujours eu conscience. Eux avaient toujours donné leur maximum, mais elle ...

- Ha, je voulais te parler d'Ichimaru ! Avoua-t-elle. Tu dois être heureuse des derniers revirements ! Ichimaru a tourné son arme vers Aizen ?

Un sourire apparu sur le coin de ses lèvres et elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée dans son élan.

- Stop Rachel, tu vas arrêter !

C'était Claudia qui portait un dossier entre ses mains, elle lançait un regard glacial à la jeune fille et semblait très énervée sans que Rachel ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Tu n'en a pas marre d'être cette idiote qui croit que tout est blanc, tout est rose ? Continua la Lieutenant avec agacement. Cet homme a juste essayé de s'emparer du Hygoyoku lorsqu'il a vu là sa chance ! Il voulait le pouvoir, rien de plus ! Ne va pas chercher d'excuse ! Comprend qu'il y en a qui agissent comme cela que pour le plaisir de faire du mal !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta l'offensée. Je ne suis pas une idiote !

- Oui, c'est ça, les oiseaux chantent et les petits lutin chantent en ramassant des diamants, c'est ça ? Arrête avec tes idioties ! Personne n'est bon dans ce monde ! Nous avons tous une part de ténèbres !

- Claudia, ce n'est pas par ce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes pensées que tu dois me forcer à croire aux tiennes ! Répliqua Rachel en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me les impose pas ...

- Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Hisagi, tentant de calmer le jeu.

Elle tendit le dossier à sa collègue et dès que celle ci l'eut pris, elle tourna les talons pour repartir d'où elle était venue, laissant perplexe Rachel. Elle finit par se décider à l'ouvrir et constata que ce n'était là que la conclusion de la réunion du jour. Pourquoi lui fournir ce document au juste ? Elle chercha dans les différentes phrases qui résumaient parfaitement le contenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ...

La réunion avait à un moment porter sur le cas de David et la Chambre des Chuo avait décidé qu'il représentait un trop grand danger ... Il serait interrogé et exécuté pour haute trahison ...

* * *

><p>Remlinger était appuyée contre le mur, son regard posé sur la fenêtre de la cellule alors que des yeux la fixait avec insistance. David était assis à même le sol, ne disant rien et ne faisant rien de plus. On le considérait comme dangereux vue la présence des gardes à moins que ce ne soit la Chambre des Chuo ? En tout cas, son sort était scellé et la bonne femme n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qui se passait exactement (« la chose » supprimé) pour qu'il comprenne : il n'était pas stupide !<p>

Elle continuait de rester là, fixant silencieusement ce ciel qu'elle avait quitté presque un millénaire plus tôt et devant en éprouver bien de la nostalgie. Lui ne le connaissait pas ce ciel, il n'avait jamais visité le pays pour que sa propre sécurité ne soit pas compromise, il aurait pourtant bien voulut visiter ce lieu qui semblait compter à ceux qui avait put le parcourir, s'y faire des amis aussi, au lieu de ça, il était entré en traitre et cela en avait arrangé pas mal ...

- Moi, mort, il n'y aura plus de ces "renégats". Nota-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu te trompe, j'ai appris lors de cette réunion qu'il y en avait aussi ici. Avoua la Général. Ils ont même portés secours aux armées et sans eux cette guerre n'aurait pas put être remportée par le Seireitei ... Mais le plus puissant d'entre eux ...

- Va être exécuté pour trahison ?

- A perdu ses pouvoirs en décidant de se battre contre Aizen ...

Il lui lança un regard, essayant d'évaluer les émotions de son visage en vain ... Elle était très douée pour dissimuler le fond de ses pensées et il la haïssait pour ça ! Elle était petite, semblait fragile, on avait souvent envie de la protéger ...Sauf dans le cas où elle avait été votre professeur ... Sévère et très demandeuse, il fallait être au top avec elle et le nombre des personnes qui réussissait à passer l'examen final lorsqu'elle avait été institutrice était si peu nombreuse qu'on avait mis en doute ses capacités à l'éducation ...

On l'avait transférée a un poste élevé pour l'écarter du système éducatif ... Mais cela avait été une grave erreur, car les rares élèves qui avait eut leurs examens avait tous atteint le rang de colonel et en quelques années à peine ! Elle qui avait cherché l'élite avait été mal jugée par les hautes instances ...

- Perdu ses pouvoirs ? Répéta-t-il. Vous savez parfaitement que ses pouvoirs ne se perdent pas ...

- Le Seireitei n'a pas changé, la Chambre des Chuo est toujours le maître ici. Avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Je crois que Camelott va me manquer !

- Alors vous n'allez pas vous rebeller et faire connaître votre pensée ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas du tout ...

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, inquiète toi plutôt de ton sort ! Je te conseil de leur donner de quoi te maintenir en vie !

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Si je veux au contraire qu'on en finisse vite avec moi ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres ...

- Considère donc que ce n'était pas un ordre mais un conseil !

- Vous savez que je dois continuer sur cette voie et vous savez également pourquoi ... Je ne fléchirais pas, ce n'est pas dans mes moyens !

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas plus que cela, se détachant du mur, mais sans lui faire face. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, décidée à s'en aller, ne voyant sans doute pourquoi elle devait allonger une conversation qui ne mènerait nul part, elle savait parfaitement à quel point il était têtu !

- Quelqu'un a-t-il ... Commença-t-il.

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre la réponse : lui qui semblait si introverti. N'était il pas considéré comme un sociopathe très macho parce qu'il n'arrivait que rarement à s'intégrer au groupe ?

- Non, personne n'a tenté d'intervenir en ta faveur ! Avoua-t-elle, devinant son interrogation. Malheureusement pour toi, Rachel n'était pas autorisée à participer à cette réunion, ils ont dut deviner qu'elle sèmerait le doute si elle avait été présente ...

- Rachel, elle ne changera jamais ! Soupira-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de mal à la comprendre ! Comment a-t-elle put s'attacher à moi à ce point ...

- Elle est comme ça ! Elle ne changera plus ! Mais ... Regrette tu qu'elle soit devenue ton "amie" ?

Il ne savait pas car il avait l'impression que s'il y avait bien une personne pour foutre en l'air son plan, c'était bien elle ... Comment faire comprendre à Madame Remlinger qu'elle devait écarter la jeune fille de lui et de toute les intrigues l'entourant ... Mais elle était déjà partie, le punissant à sa façon pour son silence ...

Il se retrouva seul dans sa cellule et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer ... Quel merde quand même d'être venu au Seireitei !


	6. Chapitre 4 : For a friend

**Réponse au rev anonyme :**

Mina : Oui, en effet, je fais pas mal defautes, mais la plupart sont supprimées, sauf que certaines pas forcément après un combat acharné contre ma bêta**(personne n'est parfait ^^)** ! Quand aux espaces... Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire : a priori, c'est FFnet qui les supprimelors des différents envois, (moi àbêta et vice versa jusqu'à la publication). En tout cas, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! X3 merci !

* * *

><p>Ha, décidément, les hommes étaient des imbéciles ! C'était du moins l'avis de la Généraledes Armées de Camelott qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre le sexe opposé. Il fallait dire que Gwennäelle Remlingern'avait pas eu que de bonsexemplessous les yeux et la plupart des hommes sous ses ordres en était une bonne représentation ! Ha, ils allaient finir par lui faire perdre la tête ces imbéciles de première! Elle qui avait décidéd'arrêter toutehistoire compliquéejustement à cause de tout cela ... Les hommes ... Ils étaient tropcompliquéspour elle !<p>

- Gwen? Appella quelqu'un derrière elle.

La jeune femme se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Ukitake Junshiro, accompagné de la Capitaine de la Seconde Division, Soi Fon. Tout deux semblaient avoir été envoyés pour interroger le potentiel traître et elle serait passéeà coté d'eux sans les remarquer s'il ne l'avait pas appelée !

- Vous ne devriez pas vous ronger les ongles de la sorte, vous allez abimer vos mains. Fit il remarquer.

- J'ai quelques soucis et ...

- Vous devriez faire plus attention. Dit il, l'interrompant etattrapant sa main. Vous aviez tendance à vous ronger les ongles jusqu'à saignerlorsque vous étiez trop stressée. Vous vous inquiétez pour votre homme ?

- Pas du tout, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand !

Il gardait sa maindans la sienne et elle se sentit rapidement génée, ne sachant pas comment s'écarter et son regard se posa tout naturellement sur Soi Fon qui fronçaitfortement les sourcils. Gwennäelle tenta donc de récupérer sa mainmais Junshiro la maintenait fermement, c'était surprenant de lui savoir cette force alors qu'il était toujours convalescent ...

- Ukitake ? Lâcha t elle.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez "Junshiro", vous savez ? Dit il avec un large sourire. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue... Êtes vous aller rendre visite à Kyoraku ?

- Il serait mal venu de ma part de faire une telle chose ! Soupira t elle. Avez vous oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il vous aura pardonné...

Elle, elle n'en était pas si sûre et préférait éviter le Capitaine qui faisait de toute façon la même chose. Il était sorti de la Quatrième Division depuis si peu de temps, elle était inquiètele concernant et elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas le forcer à y retourner pour se reposer, mais préféra juste retirer sa main des siennes, n'en pouvant plus.

- Pardonner ? Répéta Soi Fon intriguée.

- Une histoire ancienne qui doit rester enterrée ! Répliqua la Générale qui n'aimait pas les fouineurs. Elle reporta son attention sur Junshiro. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu, je vais devoir rejoindre mes hommes maintenant ...

Elle se détourna pour reprendre sa route, essayant de ne pas repenserà ce passé qu'elle avait en commun avec deux des plus anciens membres des Armées du Seireitei. Il était révoludepuis longtemps et elle n'avait plus envied'y repenser, le passé était derrièreelle comme Junshiro l'était en cet instant, elle ne se retournerait pas pour le voir encore une fois ... Quoi que, elle ne serait pasgênée de revoir cet homme là ...

Toute femme qu'elle était, elle ne put s'empêcherde regarder par dessus l'épaule, se demandant s'il s'étaitdétourné d'elle pour reprendre son chemin ou ... Ou quoi exactement ? Qu'attendait elle de lui ? ... Peut être ce regard étrange justement ? Car il la suivait toujours de son regard et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle l'homme qu'elle avait connuauparavant ...

Elle reprit sa marche, plus gênée que jamais, mais quelques pas plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un dont elle reconnaissait l'énergie spirituelle et n'hésita pas à le rejoindre, sachant qu'il dormait dans un coin en espérant ne pas être découvert par sa sœur ... Joffrey roupillaitau sommet d'un des bâtiments, ronflant si fort que c'était surprenant qu'il n'ai pas été découvert.

La Générale le fixa quelques secondes et, considérant qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans le vide et qu'une chute serait potentiellement mortelle pour lui, elle n'hésita pas à le pousser du bout du pied et fut très satisfaite lorsqu'elle entendit un "boom" après quelques secondes. Était il mort ? Qu'importe, dans tout les cas, sa sœur le retrouverait plus facilement ainsi et son sort était donc scellé une bonne fois pour toute !

- Imbécile ! Lâcha t elle en le regardant du sommet de la tour.

Soupirant,elle se détourna lorsque son regard se posasur un homme et elle put voir une longue veste coloréede rose ainsi qu'un grand chapeau ... Décidément, le passé avait tendance à ressurgir de façon très étrange pour elle et elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller parler à Kyoraku et préféra sauter dans le vide, faisant mine d'aller rejoindre son homme pour le réprimander, mais ce n'était que pour se dissimuler derrière de faux semblant ...

Finalement, elle aurait dut aller en Orient, elle n'aurait dut que se marier avec le Khalïfa ... Enfin, devenir une de ses nombreuses "concubines" avec toutes les autres demoiselles ! Mais c'était moins dangereux que de devoir s'expliquer avec son ancien fiancé qu'elle avait plaqué sans lui fournir d'explication. Atterrissantavec grâce au coté de Joffrey, elle se pencha sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie, ce qui était le cas ... Elle lui enverra Helena !

* * *

><p>Rachel était très nerveuse, son talon frappant à un rythme régulier le sol sous le regard d'Hisagi qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle fixait avec intensité Katerine qui était actuellement entrain de coudre pour leur fabriquer des tenues. Pourquoi elles voulaient récupérer des vêtements dont elles avaient plus l'habitude. Il les comprenait: lui était très habitué à son kimono de Shinigami et ne se verrait pas dans une de leurs tenue qui semblait plus lourde et plus difficile à manier.<p>

- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à coudre ? Demanda le ténébreux pour entamer la conversation.

- Si, mais je suis toujours plus douée à m'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le doigts que dans le tissus. Avoua t elle gênée, en se frottant la nuque. Et puis, j'ai toujours du mal à bien mesurer ...

- De toute façon elle est trop maladroite pour y arriver ! Soupira la Lieutenant qui coupa un fil. Ton short !

Elle le lui tendit et Rachel l'examina avec soin, elle parut satisfaite du résultat et sourit à son ami qui reprenait déjà son travail sur sa propre tenue qui était principalement composée de parties en résille. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà fini son haut et abordait son décolleté inversé que certains n'hésitaient pas à scruter. Délaissant le kimono pour un Hakama qui lui donnait un style très particulier, Hisagi dut s'avouer que la jeune femme n'en était que plus charmante ...

- Besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda ironiquement Katerine qui lança à Rachel un rapide coup d'œil.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher son matériel de couture car son amie était entrain se changer sans plus de formalité, ayant juste eu la décencede se tourner pour dissimuler l'avant de son corps et celle aux cheveux gris se mit à vociférer des mots qu'Hisagi ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais dont le sens était facilement compréhensible vu le regard offusqué que lui lança Rachel.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre ? Répliqua t elle froidement en enfilant son haut.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Katerine en faisant fi, reprenant finalement son travail. T'asun rendez vous avec un mec ? ... Vous ?

Elle avait lancé un petit coup d'œil à Hisagi avant de reporter son attention sur Renji, soupçonnant les deux hommes d'être le potentiel "tentateur" ...

- Non, c'est juste que j'suis pressée, c'est tout ! Qu'est c'que tu vas t'imaginer ? Et avec qui donc je sortirais moi ?

- Mais alors pourquoi t'es si pressée ? Questionna septique Renji.

Son haut était un corset bleu et doré qui s'allongeait sur le bas, recouvrant ses hanches. L'arrière partait en queuede pie. Ses chaussures en cuir blanc montait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux quand à son bas, c'était un short à peine visible sous le tissus de son corset.

- Parce que j'dois rapidement libérer David ! Avoua t elle. Avant que le Seireitei ne décide de sedébarrasser de lui !

Elle enfila ses gants sous le regard incrédule de ces amis. Hisagi restait très peu certain de ses propos, mais même s'il n'avaitconnu la jeune fille que quelques mois, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à mentir. L'annonce sembla laisser de marbre son amie qui reprit son travail.

- T'as un plan au moins ? Demanda Renji, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Bah, j'me disais que j'pourrais peut être compter sur toi, mais tu as déjà pris ce risque y à pas longtemps alors j'vais plutôt compter sur moi même ... Autrement, toi, t'avais fait comment ?

-Bah, en fait, j'y ai pas trop réfléchi...

-Oui, je confirme, il n'y avait pas trop réfléchi et est tombé sur le Capitaine Kuchiki qui lui a mis une sacrée raclée ! Avoua franchement Hisagi. Rachel, c'est pas une bonne idée de faire un truc pareil: tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ? Je veux dire, pour les Humains, c'était autre chose, eux n'avaient à faire qu'au Seireitei, mais toi ...

- Je vais affronter des armées grandement affaiblies, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Mais tu n'as pas de plan ! RappelaKaterine.

- Si j'ai un plan : je vais récupérer nos armes à la Quatrième Division, je vais ensuite direction la Douzième Division qui ont sûrement les clefs pour les entraves de David et direction la Tour des Regret pour le libérer ! Rien de plus simple !

- C'est tellement simple que ça marchera pas !

Rachel haussa les épaules avec négligence, finissant de fixer ses épaulières en or. En tout cas, elle semblait se préparer au combat et cela ne plaisait pas spécialement à Hisagi qui ne considérait pas son plan comme "trop simple pour ne pas marcher" !

Les souvenirs des humains arrivant et avouant ne jamais avoir eu de plan quand à leur sauvetage, leurs objectifs étant simplement d'arriver avant l'exécution et de mettre Rukia en sécurité. Finalement, ils y étaient arrivés, même s'ils avaient put profiter du chaos qui avait suivit la supposée"mort" d'Aizen ... C'était la "chance" qui avait été de leur coté, tout simplement !

Et lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher Inoue ? Là encore, ils n'avaient qu'un objectif: récupérer la jeune fille ! Sauf que cette fois, cela avait coûté beaucoup plus cher au groupe telle que les pouvoir de Kurosaki et le traumatisme de la jeune fille qui avait dut subir leurs ennemis et sur qui Aizen avait exercé une pression à ne pas négliger ...

- Rachel, ne fait pas ça ! Soupira Hisagi. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi sont capable nos "hommes" !

- C'est réciproque, t'inquiète, j'aurais largement le temps de récupérer David à mes cotés ! Allez, souhaitez moi bonne chance !

Mais tout le monde se contenta de fixer la jeune fille de façon incertaine, ne comprenant pas quel mal la touchait : il était probablement un traître et celui qui avait peut êtreprovoqué la mort de sa propre sœur, alors pourquoi croire à ce point devoir lui venir en aide ?

- Rachel, c'est peut être un traître. Rappela Hisagi.

-N on, c'est pas un traître ! Répliqua t elle avec une assurance déconcertante. C'est impossible qu'il en soit un ! Et moi, je suis son amie, alors je me dois de l'aider ! Tant pis !

Elle tourna les talons pour partir, courant hors de la pièce, semblant très pressée d'arriverà son objectif et cela même si elle l'avait dévoilé à ses "amis" ... Ou "ennemis" ... Selon le point de vue. Hisagi croisa les bras sur son torse en lançant un regard à Katerine, ne comprenant qu'elle puisse être aussi calme. Lui ne prenait pas la jeune fille à la légère quand à Renji, autantavouer qu'il perdait patience !

- Vous ne la croyez pas capable d'y arriver? Demanda t il à la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai dit, son plan est trop simple pour réussir ! Soutient t elle. Déjà, il va falloir qu'elle trouve le moyen de convaincre ceux de la Quatrième et de la Douzième de lui céder les affaires ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver !

- J'en suis pas si sûr ! Susurra une voie sensuelle qui arrivait du bas.

En effet, Raphael était juste sous la chaise de la Lieutenant de la Sixième Unité qui eu un frisson et relâcha son matériel pour se crisper sur sa chaise tandis que la seconde agrippait une de ses chevilles, s'y accrochant avec force.

- Qu'est c'que tu fous là ? Gronda Katerine.

- Hé bien, je me suis dit que la vue serait belle, mais le Hakama, ça craint ! Lâcha Raphael avec un sourire emplis de sous entendus. Enfin, pas sur le fait que c'est plus simple de les retirer !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le second pied libre de la demoiselle ne vienne percuter le nez de la seconde et à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne saute pour être loin de l'étrange créature qu'était Raphael, cette dernièrese relevant en retirant la crasse sur ses bras. Jetant un regard à sa cible du moment.

- Donc, tu crois que Rachel n'est pas capable de libérer David ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton étrange. Tu la prend pour une idiote ou quoi ? Quoi que, ouais, c'est une idiote, mais qu'elle est belle dans sa tenue si sexy ! Ha, j'en mouille ma culotte !

- Soit pas aussi vulgaire ! S'écria Katerine. Me dit pas que tu crois que son plan "enfantin" peu marcher !

- Tu sous estime ta copine ! Ria Maximilien, accroché au plafond.

La première chose que se demanda Hisagi fut "c'est quoi ses personnes ?", la seconde d'après, il se demanda d'où avait été envoyée la chaussure qui percuta en plein visage le Colonel accroché, dieu seul savait comment, au plafond. Déconcentré, il tomba sur sa lieutenant, l'assommant en partie tandis qu'il se relevait sans éprouver la moindre souffrance de cette chute. Ce n'était plus étonnant de le voir se relever sans la moindre égratignure : après le marteau dans la tronche et les différentes chutes ou coups pris, tout le monde se disait qu'il était de la même stature que leur "Kenpachi De Zaraki" !

- Bordel de merde, vous êtes chiant ! Râla Katerine.

- Non, on aime juste apprécier à leur juste valeur la chaire nue de quelques personnes, surtout des aussi pures que vous ! Sourit le blond. Des pucelles, c'est toujours vachement attirant ! J'y peux rien !

Il se prit la seconde chaussure qui allait de paire avec le premier projectile et le ténébreux comprit qu'elles avaient été envoyées par Katerine. Bien que touchant sa cible, cela sembla aussi efficace qu'un souffle de vent sur un bâtiment solidement construit !

- Ho, ça va, j'sais qu'tu comptes rester vierge jusqu'à ta mort, mais Rachel, elle, faut juste la séduire ! Et puis, y a pas que les pucelles qui m'intéressent, les puceaux aussi ! Donc ... T'es libre beau brun ?

Alors, c'était il réellement adressé à lui ou bien Hisagi avait il imaginé ce regard emplis de sous entendus ainsi que ce clin d'œil ? Il sentit une main s'agripper à son bras pour le tirer un peu en arrière. C'était la Lieutenant de la Sixième Unité qui semblait juger plus prudent de l'écarter du prédateur et lui même se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal !

- M'en fous, y a le cramoisi là aussi, il est pas mal ! Lâcha le colonel, outré en se tournant vers Renji.

- On peut savoir c'que vous foutez là ? Demanda Katerin, agacée.

- Bon, déjà, j'peux revenir sur le "Son plan marchera pas, c'est trop simple" ? Parce que j'suis pas d'accord, mais alors pas du tout d'accord ! En fait, ça a même plus de chance de marcher et t'sais pourquoi ? Bah par ce que c'est Rachel !

-Excuse moi, mais faudrait déjà qu'elle réussisse à convaincre les membres de la Quatrième Division et de la Douzième Division ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Par ce que j'vois pas pourquoi ils accepteraient ! Répliqua avec agacement Katerine.

-Bah, déjà, si leurs infirmières sont aussi candides que les notre, c'est foutus. Par simple politesse, elles leurs donneront les armes, même si la p'tite se ramène en disant "donnez moi tout de suite le matériel ou j'vous défonce" ! ... D'ailleurs, j'paris qu'elle dira plus : "excusez moi, j'aurais besoin de mon armement ainsi que celui de David pour pouvoir le libérer !" Hein, j'ai pas faux ?

- Ouais, t'as tous juste ! Sourit Raphael. Elle aurait aussi ce petit air gênée, t'sais, quand elle se frotte la nuque !

- Et puis, pour la Douzième, vue que l'mec est devenu pote avec Alicia, c'est pas bien dure de comprendre quel genre de gars c'est ! Sa me fait penser que faut que j'me trouve une planque : vont être deux à vouloir me transformer en cobaye maintenant !

- Ha, ce que j'aimerais devenir le cobaye d'Alicia ! Mais pas de cet homme ! J'aime pas les hommes !

- Bref, elle leur dirait sûrement un truc du genre : "si vous m'donnez les clefs, je vous signe une autorisation de faire ce que vous voulez de mon corps si j'créve pendant cette bataille" et Alicia serait Ok ! Ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de tenter un truc pour ressusciter une morte ! Trop le kiffe pour elle !

Katerine lâcha un petit rire qui fini par s'étrangler. Venait elle de réaliser que finalement, ce plan n'était pas si mal que ça ? Parce qu'en effet, cela risquait de se passer exactement de la manière dont l'avait décrit le Colonel de la Onzième Unité et Hisagi se dit qu'il devait agir maintenant ! Il ne fallait pas laisser Rachel mettre en pratique son plan "si simple qu'il ne marcherais pas" ! Avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, Maximilien apparut devant lui et le stoppa d'une mainqui se referma fermement sur son épaule.

- Ha non, pas d'accord, moi, j'veux faire baston ! Annonça t il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et Rachel ? S'écria Katerine. T'a pas peur qu'elle arrive à faire s'évader David ?

- Justement, c'est c'que j'attends : cet enfoiré est le seul que j'ai jamais réussis à vaincre ! Si elle arrive à le faire sortir de sa cellule ... Ce sera la guerre dans le Seireitei et c'est tout ce que j'pouvais attendre de mieux dans la vie, si ce n'est être de leurs cotés ! Parce que ça doit être marrant aussi de s'fritter contre les Capitaines d'ici, mais sérieux, ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve d'un combat sans limite contre ce gars ! Donc, les p'tits, vous allez devoir m'affronter pour aller prévenir les autres ! Et que vous me vainquiez si vous pouvez y arriver!

Son sourire avait quelque chose de dangereux et menaçant... Ce mec là, il était comme Kenpachi De Zaraki, ne jurant que par le combat, mais comment pouvait il croire une seule seconde vaincre des adversaires si lui même n'était pas armé?

Quelqu'un s'attaqua à Maximilien par derrière, ainsi, ce fut un pied qui repoussa le Colonel jusqu'au sol, mais un pied vêtu de façon étrange ... Tout comme la personne en réalité : un homme à la peau matte, son vêtement était constitué d'un pantalon ample ainsi que d'un haut de style oriental, des manchesretenues par diversornements d'or les maintenant ensemble. Dans son dos une lance. Sur sa peau, denombreux tatouagesmarqués d'or et ses cheveux rougesétaient en bataille, attachésvers l'arrière en une tresse.

Hisagi ne le connaissait pas ...

- Salut la compagnie, je suis Osman, un Bulyuk des Armées du Sultan Ramzi ! Avoua le jeune homme. J'aimerais au plus vite voir vos supérieurs.

Tout le monde resta de marbre devant le jeune homme qui ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi, mais qui aurait put s'attendre à une telle visite ? Celui qui s'était proclamé "Sultan" de son "Royaume" n'avait il pas décidé de couper tout contacte avec les autres Armées ? Il était donc impensable qu'il puisse envoyer un représentant ? A moins que l'envoyé du Général Remlinger n'aittrouvé les bons mots pour les convaincre ? Mais dans ce cas là, qu'était donc la priorité ? Rachel ou cet homme ?

- Hé, il faut faire vite : une personne demarque voudrait s'entretenir avec eux ! Lâcha le jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête vers derrière lui. Fait pas chaud ici en plus !

Quatre autres personnes encapuchonnées étaient là, trois dans des tissus de sois simple, l'une dans un tissus bien plus impressionnant, à quelques mètres et ... L'une d'elle envoya un projectile à Hisagi qui eu du mal à esquiver. Heureusement, quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de le tirer vers l'arrière. Sa sauveuse n'était autre que Katerine dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Non, je rêve ? Une personne de rang "Royale" ? Souffla t elle incrédule.

- Il est interditaux hommes de regarder la Princesse ! Répliqua une voie féminine très irritée. Ne connaissez vous donc pas le "protocole" !

C'était le début de nouveaux ennuis, semblait il ...

* * *

><p>Elena était entrain d'aider Isane à ranger les draps, les pliants avec soin tandis qu'un autre jeune homme les aidaitavec enchantement, un nommé Hanataro. Cela lui rappelait une émission télé qui passait sur les chaines d'enfant avec un petit rongeur qui vivait des aventures folles, mais le shinigami semblait bien moins sûrque la petite créature ...<p>

- C'est gentil à vous de nous aider. Avoua la Vice-Capitaine qui mettait le tout dans une armoire difficile d'accèspour les deux plus petits.

- C'est un peu normal : vous nous rendez un grand service en noushébergeant, autant que nous vous soutenions du mieux possible ! Autant qu'on vous serve aussi !

- Tout de même, vous avez déjà fait pas mal pour nous : vous vous êtes tant dépensés pour soignernos hommes !

- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression de ne servir à rien ...

Quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce, soufflant épuisé. C'était Rachel qui avait récupéréson uniforme des Anges de la Mort dont elle avait tant l'habitude, cela étonna Elena car elle était la première à apprécier les Kimono et Yukata, très amoureuse des vêtements asiatiques qui étaient en effet plus que jolis : la blonde n'avait pas résisté à porter sur ses vêtements un Yukata très fin qui ne la gênait pas tant qu'elle l'aurait crut.

- Ha, c'est toi ! Lâcha la cramoisie avec un sourire victorieux. Tu peux me dire où sontnos armes ?

- Hé bien, la Générale ne serait pas d'accord, mais elles sont dans la pièced'à coté. Avoua la jeune fille.

- Même les armes de David ?

-Oui, je l'ai nettoyée tout à l'heure ... Mais, pourquoi cette question Rachel ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se précipitant vers la salle et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Lieutenant pour la suivre, de plus en plus intriguée par son comportement. Elle la vit fixer les deux armes jumelles du "Traître" sur son dos et elle eu presque l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de réponse, sachant ce qu'elle préparait ...

- Rachel, tu est folle ? S'inquiéta Elena en se rapprochant. Ne me dit pas que tu compte ...

- Si, c'est ce que je compte faire ! Avoua t elle en ajoutant avec un sourire crispé : Tu compte essayer de m'arrêter ?

- Non, sûrement pas : je n'aime pas me battre ... mais Rachel ... Tu va te faire engueuler par Madame Remlinger !

- J'prend l'risque ! Allez, on se revoit sur le champs de bataille !

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter les lieux ... Elena préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien vuet se détourna, son regard ne tardant pas à rencontrer ceux de ses deux amis qui semblaient ... Comment dire ? Inquiet ? Pas exactement, il y avait autre chose ...

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Avoua le garçon. Est ce que c'est moi ou c'est bien ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle toute seule. Soupira la Vice Capitaine. Non, je n'y crois pas, ou bien elle aura beaucoup de chance !

- Elle en a ! Avoua Elena avec un sourire sincère. On a de temps en temps l'impression qu'elle a un Ange Gardien rien que pour elle ! Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'elle a survécu ! ... Elle non plus, ce n'est pas vraiment une combattante ... Mais elle fait avec ! Enfin, j'espère que sa chance n'a pas tournée !

L'arrivée soudaine de la Général coupa cour à cette prière, semblait il. Elle portait sur son épaule le Colonel Le Blanc qui semblait avoir fait une sacrée chute.

- Il faut le soigner. Commenta inutilement la femme en jetant au sol le garçon qui émit un grognement, mais continua de ronflercomme si de rien était. Il est tombé de très haut !

- Cela veut il dire que vous l'avais aidé? Demanda suspicieuse la blonde.

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien comment il est quand il dort ! A croire que nous sommes les seules qu'il n'attaquent pas endormi ! Cet idiot !

- Oui, vous ne direz plus ça quand je vous aurais parlé de ce que j'ai vu, Général, Rachel, je crois qu'elle ...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, deux voies fémininessemblant se battre pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'Hôpital et celaagaça grandement Madame Remlinger qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche et se dirigea vers le bruit. Cela laisserait donc quelques secondes supplémentaires à la cramoisie. Suivant son supérieur, la lieutenant fut surprise en voyant un étrange groupe juste à l'entrée, chacun se disputant joyeusement d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir ...

Donc, Maximilien tenait sous le bras deux Vice-Capitaine du Seireitei, leur assurant que l'autre mission était bien plus importante tandis que Katerine essayait d'étrangler Raphael avec le bout de son écharpe, lui disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut la toucher à cetendroit. Tout cela se déroulait sous le regard amusé d'un homme à la peau mattequi était assis en tailleur, observant tout cela avec une moquerie certaine.

La Général des Armées de Camelott tenta de ramener le silence une fois, puis deux, la troisième fois, elle invoqua son marteau ce qui eu un effet immédiat, mais il était trop tard et Maximilien eu la bonne idée de relâcher les deux jeunes hommes avant de se le prendre en pleine tronche. Il fut projeté en l'air et Elena dut poser sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de voir où il allait atterrir... En vain ...

- C'est quoi se grabuge ? Gronda Madame Remlinger. Qu'est c'qui se passe ?

Katerine voulut prendre la parole, mais Raphael fut plus rapide, lui écrasant le visage face contre terre en pointant sa main libre vert l'étrange homme :

- Des envoyés du Sultan ! Lâcha t elle en toussotant. Il faut que vous leurs fassiezun compte rendu de la situation !

- Ho, c'est maintenant qu'ils se manifestent ? Lâcha la Général en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un peu tard, non ?

- Notre Sultan s'excuse de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt ! Avoua l'homme à la peau matte. Il ne pouvait pas vous envoyer n'importe qui, c'est pourquoi il a décidé de vous envoyer l'une de ses filles, la Princesse Clara, cent cinquième fille néedu Sultan.

... Cent cinquième fille ? Oula, c'est qu'il rigolait pas l'homme ! Elena jeta un coup d'œil à sa supérieure dont les yeux étaient maintenant écarquillés et la blonde sut que finalement, Rachel avait toujours autant de chance ! Elle effectuait vraiment sa tentative de libération au bon moment !

- Elena, je te laisse Joffrey, soigne le et fait le venir à la Première Division ! Traine le derrière toi s'il le faut !

- Général ! Appela impuissanteKaterine. Rachel ...

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! J'espèreque ce n'est pas la vieille qui s'occupe de la princesse, sinon, je prévois quelques morts avant notre arrivée ...

Katerine tenta une nouvelle approche, mais cette fois encore Raphael lui donna un coup de coude, assurant à la Généra le qu'elle avait tout à fait raison et Elena la soupçonna d'être parfaitement au courant de ce qui sepassait, mais la blonde décida qu'elle ne contredirait pas sa supérieur, se disant juste qu'ils allaient s'en prendre plein la gueule lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'ils avaient cherché àl'avertir au sujet de Rachel ...


	7. Chapitre 5 : Attempt of evasion

- Tu te rendscompte, elle a fait comme si j'existais pas ! Se plaignit Kyoraku, agitant sa bouteille devant lui. Elle ajuste donné un coup de pied dans ce pauvre p'tit jeune homme qui roupillait tranquillement et puis elle s'est jetéedans le vide avec lui ! Comme si c'était préférable aune petite salutation !

Ukitake jetaun coup d'oeil à son ami, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas un peu de cinéma, mais en fait, il avait l'impression de penserla même chose. Elle était passée à coté de lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, ou bien avait des soucis bien plus grands que de retourner sur un passé sur lequel elle ne semblait pas s'être penchée depuis longtemps.

- Ha, décidément, les femmes, je ne les comprendrais jamais ! Soupira le ténébreux. C'est dure d'être amoureux ! Enfin, disons plutôt un homme brisé! Faut que j'lui parle !

- C'est une mauvaise idée ! Soupira l'immaculé en lui prenant la bouteille. Tu n'es pas en état de la revoir !

- Ha, quand même, ça nous rajeunit pas toute cette histoire ! C'était y a si longtemps et j'ai de temps en temps l'impression que c'était hier ... Le temps passe t il si vite que ça ?

- Le temps passe, mais la douleur reste ...

Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division hésita à boire le contenu de la bouteille, mais su que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, c'est pourquoi il la déposa avant de reporter toute son attention sur son ami qui était allongé à ses cotés, l'observant comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ukitake lui sourit, lui faisant un signe négligé avant de se détourner ...

Elle n'était pas si loin que ça cette belle demoiselle avec qui ils avaient fait leurs études, mais était elle toujours la guèrrière et indomptable femme qu'ils avaient connus ? Assurément, elle possédait toujours cette étrange aura qui la rendais si particulière et ses mains semblaient toujours si douces, malgré ses siècles tantôt de guérilla tantôt de bataille plus calme de son coté ...

- Est ce que tu as réussi à lui pardonner son départ ? Questionna Kyoarku.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement Ukitake. Qu'en penses tu toi même ?

- J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais toujours autant qu'avant, je me demande juste si ellea pu changer ou non ...

- Je ne penses pas qu'une telle femme puisse changer ...

Il était sincère. Une femme qui avait provoqué ce que certains appelleraient une véritable "révolution" ne pouvait pas avoir changée. C'était le monde qui changeait à son contact et pas le contraire. Elle forgeait le monde ...

L'homme à la chevelure blanche aurait voulu la voir dans toute sa splendeur, portant les armes pour défendre ses principes, il aurait vraiment voulut voir ça de ses propres yeux. Finalement, ils avaient du resterici pour protéger la Soul Society de leurs ennemis naturels, les Arrancars. Avaient ils eut le choix ? S'ils avaient pu encourager Gwen, l'auraient ils fait ou bien la rancune était elle toujours là, les empêchantde voir ce qu'elle accomplissait pour son propre monde corrompu ?

- J'aime encore cette femme et ça m'énerve ! Soupira Kyoraku. Je crois que je ne peuxpas prendre le commandement des Armées en sachant que je devrais l'affronter pour mettre en accord nos armées ...

- Que veuxtu que je te dise? Soupira Ukitake avec un haussement d'épaule en ajoutant : Non, je ne prendrais pas la succession de Yamamoto, j'ai la santétrop fragile pour supporter de trop lourdes responsabilités ! Pourquoi ne vois tu pas avec le jeune Hitsugaya ? Certes, il manque d'expérience, mais je trouve qu'étant donné la situation, il a fort bien géré les derniers événements ... Si tu ne te sens pas capable de tenir tête à cette femme, bien sûr !

Le ténébreux lâcha un petit soupire avant que quelqu'un ne tambourine la porte ... Si fort qu'une petite main ne tarda pas à traverser la feuille de papier la recouvrant.

- Shunsui, Ukitake ? Appelala voix qui les hantait tous deux. Vous êtes là ?

- Gwennäelle ! Soupira le ténébreux. Que nous vos cette visite ? Ha non, n'entre pas, c'est une soirée entre hommes!

- Nous avons un envoyé du Sultan. Avoua t elle. J'aimerais vous faire part de mes observations avant que vous ne rencontriez leurs représentants car ...

L'annonce avait fait se releverles deux hommes et Kyoraku avait ouvert la porte, faisant sursauterla demoiselle qui se recula avec trop de précipitation. L'homme l'attrapa par réflexeau col de son vêtement de dentelle, la retenant de justesse et lui évitant la chute.

- Un envoyé du Sultan ? Lâcha t il avec un sourire nerveux sur le coin des lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Bon dieu ! Jamais le "Sultan" nous avait envoyé qui que ce soit ! C'est une première !

- Pour vous ! Répliqua t elle avec un petit grognement, constatant les dégâts sur sa dentelle. Nous avons déjà eu des envoyés, mais pas avec du sang si noble et ... Attend, Kyoraku !

Trop impatient, l'homme était passé à coté d'elle et bien qu'elle tenta de l'arrêterà plusieurs reprises, sa nervosité augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle de réunion et bien qu'elle tenta d'utiliser la force, rien n'y fit : la première fois en presque un millénaire que personne des armées Oriental n'était entrée en contacte avec le Seireitei et, finalement ... Voilà que le premier contacte était lancé ?

C'était tout nouveau ... Trop nouveau car Gwennäelle lui hurla quelque chose à propos d'un protocole à suivre, mais il ouvrait la porte et ... Eu la bonne idée d'esquiver les couteaux qui étaient lancésdans sa direction avant de se mettre à couvert car d'autresétaient envoyés. Haussant les sourcils, il se tournavers la Général pour la voir soupirer.

- Pas de bol : c'est une Princesse ! Souffla t elle avec agacement. Il y a un protocole à suivre, des règles, touteune procédure à suivre !

- Tu semblest'y connaître. Nota t il avec amusement.

- Il esttout a fait normal : j'ai été envoyéelà bas pendant quelques temps et j'ai puapprendre les bases avec certains de mes étudiants de l'époque ! Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parceque tu peux y perdre au mieux la vie, au pire, ta virilité !

- Ma virilité?

- Je te le répète: c'est une Princesse, c'est l'une des deux cents filles de son altesse le Sultan et autant te dire que la chose estrare ! Aucun homme ne doit la regarder sous peine d'être condamné à se fairearracher les yeux, ne doit lui parler sous peine d'être condamné à se faire trancher la langue, ne dois la toucher...

- Mais, attend, comment on estsensé "parler" avec elle si on peut pas lui parler ?

- Hé, attend, j'ai pas fini: tu n'as pas le droit d'être plus grand qu'elle ! Tout ce qui dépasse doit être coupéet ...

- Gwen, comment on fait ? Soupira leténébreux.

- Soit tu fais appeler Unohana pour qu'elle devienne votre représentante, soit tu devraspasser par moi pour lui parler et encore, ça veut pas dire que je lui parle directement ! Je ne me souviens pas de toutesles règles du protocole, faudrait que je vois avec Rachel, elle était très douée pour se souvenir de ce genre de chose ... Quoi que, je pense que nous avons subit un traitement de faveur, le Sultan ayant voulu faire de nous ses nouvelles concubines et ...

L'homme avait froncé les sourcils, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la particularité du Sultan et du fait qu'il ai eu un nombre impressionnant de femmes etd'enfants. C'était à se demander qui le succéderait par la suite !

- Combien de fiancé astu eu depuis moi ? Osa demander le Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

- Kyoraku, ce n'estpas le moment ! Soupira à coté de lui Ukitake qui se tourna vers la Général. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on ne peuttout de même pas laisser cette Princesse seule dans cette pièce?

- Justement, vuton visage, je me disais qu'on pourrais dire que t'es une femme ! Murmura t elle tout bas. Ça pourrais passer !

- Gwen ! Soupirèrent les deux garçons d'une même voie.

- Hé, je suis vraiment désolée, mais à part cette option, je n'en vois pas trop : un homme ne peutêtre mis en présence d'une Princesse ! Surtout avec un telrang ! La Cent Cinquième Princesse née du Sultan, Clara ... Bon, ce chiffre est incroyable pour vous, mais, elle est l'une des plus grande Princesse de la Cour !

- Juste une question : il a combien de môme le gars ? Lâcha incrédule Kyoraku.

- Il a trois femmes légitimes et plusieurs dizaine de concubines, donc en tout, j'dirais un bon millier ? Lâcha très amusée la Général.

- Il estinterdit de faire attendre son Altesse ! Hurla une voie àcoté. Je vous préviens, je vais finir par sévir si vous ne vous manifestez pas rapidement !

- Vous allez chercher Unohana et je vous fais gagner des minutes ou bien on prend le risque de tous se faire tuer par la furie qui accompagne la Princesse ? Interrogea la petite femme.

Les deux amis se jetèrentun coup d'oeil ... Cela n'allait pas être évident de gérer une telle situation !

* * *

><p>Il y avait beaucoup de chosesque Toshiro Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas comprendre et lorsqu'il avait vuKyoraku et Ukitake entrer en trombe dans sa Division pour l'emporter avec eux, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et bien qu'il comprit quelques motstels que "petit" et "indulgent", il se dit qu'il devait plutôt chercher un moyen de fuir ces deux hommes !<p>

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ! Avoua le décoloré. Je croyais que les hommes ne pouvaient pas lui parler !

- Les enfants peuvent a priori parler avec elle ! Avoua Kyoraku. De toute manière, Unohana refuse dereprésenter les Armées, n'ayant aucune envie de prendre des décisions trop lourdes. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir !

Et c'est ainsi que le petit Capitaines'était retrouvé en présence de trois femmes dans une pièce. La Général Remlinger était à genoux devant une toute jeune demoiselle ... Et quelledemoiselle : des cheveux immaculés encadrant un visage au teint halé, des yeux bleus. Le plus impressionnant était ses vêtements fait de soie et les bijoux qui ornaient ses cheveux et ses bras.

- Ha, les lâches ! Soupira Remlinger en lui lançant un regard désolé. Ils envoientde la chair fraiche plutôt que d'oser venir ! Ha, je les hais ! Bon, aller vient t'installer là petit !

Elle tapota la place à ses cotés et il voulut s'approcher, mais l'autre femme se leva, se préparant à envoyer des petits poignards qu'elle tenait avec une certaine détermination, un airmenaçant marquant son visage.

Elle ressemblait à l'une de ses danseuses Orientales que l'on voit dans les livres d'illustration de conte des Mille et Une Nuit. Sa tenue très petitedissimulant ses parties les plus intimes, un voile transparentrecouvrait le bas de son visage et d'autres étaient accrochés à des bracelets à ses poignets et chevilles jusqu'à sa ceinture en bijoux d'or. Elle portait également deux poignards à cette même ceinture dont le fourreau était sertide rubis et d'émeraude.

De longs cheveux noirs et très lisses lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses étaient ornés depetites perles dorées. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient si sombres que Toshiro crutqu'ils étaient noirs. Sa peau était tannée et tatouée de multitude de petitsmotifs orientaux.

- Excusez la. Murmura la Princesse avec un sourire gêné. C'est mon éducatrice, elle est chargéede veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien et que le protocole soit respecté ... Elle oublie que vous ne le connaissez pas dans son intégralité et ...

- Princesse, il vous estinterdit de parler à tout homme ! Hurla la femme outrée. Qu'il fut un enfant ne change pas que c'est un homme !

- Leila, tu me met mal à l'aise ...

- Quoi ?

La femme sembla se transformer en hystérique. Elle attrapasa chevelure, menaçant de s'arracher ses si beauxcheveux.

- Non, je ne peuxpas croire que je vous mette mal à l'aise ! Hurla t elle. Altesse, pardonnezmoi ! Mais je ne peux pas vous laisserparler à cet homme ! C'est un être vilet plein de vice et ...

- Tu me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Murmura si bas la jeune fille en détournant le regard, rougissant. Tu compromet la mission ... Sort d'ici s'il te plait ...

L'étrange femme sembla choquéeet fut vite au bord des larmes, elle ne tarda pas à sortir. Alors que, Toshiro, toujours très gêné, ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'installerou non. Il se décida à prendre place au coté de la Général, les regardants toutes deux tour à tour alors que la jeune fille soufflait sur son thé en le goûtant des lèvres.

- Le Sultan m'a envoyé pour prendre connaissance de la situation actuelle des Armées. Avoua la jeune Princesse. La situation lui a semblé affolante lorsqu'il n'a pas eu de réponses des Armées d'Amérique, l'Eldorado ne répondant plus du tout à nos divers appels...

- Les Unités Shinigami de l'Eldorado ont étaient anéanties par des Arrancars. Avoua Toshiro. Totalement déciméesd'après les éclaireurs que nous avons envoyélà bas ... Nous avons nous même était attaqués ainsi que Camelott.

- Je ne comprend pas, nous n'avons subiaucune attaque de qui que ce soit ... Devons nous craindre que ce soit le cas à un moment donné ?

- Il faut le craindre. Admit sans le moindre ménagement Remlinger. Le but des Arrancars étaitde mettre la main sur les différentes "Clefs Célestes" possédées par les différentes Armées ...

- Nous ne possédons plus de Clef Céleste. Avoua la petite Princesse. Le Sultan arendu au Roi de la Soul Society ce qui lui appartenait pour ne plus avoir de lien avec lui.

- Alors cela explique que vous ayez étéépargnés par ce déchainement. Soupira Toshiro. Vous devriez être heureux, les Arrancars sont des adversaires redoutables et nous avons souffert de leurs attaques ...

- Les Armées du Sultan ne redoutentpas les Arrancars ... Nous somme très forts, vous savez ... Mais il est vraique je n'aurais pas apprécié de devoir affronter ces monstres ... Avez vous besoin d'assistance ?

- C'est bien tard, mais nous n'avons plus besoin de soutient. Vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous pour vous tenir près en cas d'attaque : nous ne pourrions pas vous être d'un grand soutient ...

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Armées d'Orient ! Sourit Remlinger. Si j'avais pu, je vous aurez fait un topo, mais sachez qu'elles sont bien plusgrandes et mieux composées que les nôtres : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les drames sont bien plus grandsque sur nos territoires ... Et les plus grands malheurs forment des hommes meilleurs ...

- Oui, nos armées ne possèdentnon pas Treize grandes forces mais bien plus ! Admis volontiers la petite princesse. Les Femmes du Sultan mènent toute une unité et les Héritiers les plus puissants aussi ainsi que les cinq Vizirs!

- Vous n'avez pas d'unité à vous ? Questionna Toshiro intrigué.

- Moi ? Rougit elle. Non, je suis sous les ordres de ma mère, la Troisième Femme du Sultan et puis ... Je ne suis qu'une Princesse alors ... Enfin ...

C'était amusant de voir à quel point une si petite question pouvait mettre mal à l'aise une personne. Elle s'excusa et se leva, sa main posée devant sa bouche. Elle devait être très timide et ne pas supporter d'être en présence de trop de personnes. En tout cas, elle finit par reprendre une couleur plus ou moins normaleet se tourna vers eux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y ade l'agitation dehors. Avoua t elle, pointant la porte.

- Normal, mes hommes sont très immatures ! Soupira la Général. Ignorezles ! Si nous pouvions simplement reprendre là où nous en étions ?

- Nous n'avons plus grand chose aadmettre. Fit remarquer Toshiro. En tout cas, nous remercions les Armées du Sultan de s'être intéressées à notre cas ...

- Si d'avenir, nous étions attaqués, pourrions nous tout de même compter sur vous ? Demanda la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle donnait l'impression de demander l'impossible, c'était marrant de voir ce genre de réaction pour une demande légitime du point de vue de Toshiro qui interrogea par politesse la Général d'un regard et bien que celle ci haussa les épaules avec dédain, ce fut elle qui répondit :

- Nous ne serions pas dignessi nous ne vous tendions pas la main en cas de besoin !

- Merci beaucoup !

Ils finirent par se leverpour approcher de la porte et c'est lorsqu'elle fut ouverte que le jeune Capitaine se rendit compte que le boucan avait augmenté en intensité. En fait, cela semblait avoir pris l'apparence d'une bagarre trèsmusclée : Katerine affrontaitRaphael et les deux filles n'y allaientpas de main morte, chacune donnant des coups de pieds et de poingpour blesser ...

- Espècede sale garce, j'aurais ta peau ! LâchaKaterine en esquivant un coup.

- Si j'te vainc, tu passerasdans mon pieu ! Répliqua la seconde, enchainant les coups.

- Nicolas De Peyrac, pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda poliment Remlinger au jeune homme qui observait la scène.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Admis l'homme. Elles sont arrivées en trombe et depuis, elles se battent ... Je ne suis pas même sûr qu'elles se souviennent pourquoi elles se battent là !

- Et personne n'a penséà les séparer ? Soupira la Général. Faut il que je me charge de tout ?

Dégainant son arme, un craquementélectrique signala qu'elle avait invoqué son si célèbre marteau et les deux jeunes filles cessèrent leur querelle pour se tourner vers leur supérieure. Cela leur permis à toute deuxd'esquiver le coup suivant et l'arme s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètresdans le sol.

- Vous êtes de méchantes filles ! Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez ?

- Ha, Général, je crois qu'on aun problème ! Lâcha Katerine qui semblait envahied'un sentiment de panique.

- Baston ! Hurla une voie parfaitement reconnaissable. Cette fois, vieillepeau, tu m'auraspas, j'vais t'fritter la ...

Maximilien put à peine faire quelques pas que la Général lui enfonçait le visage dans le sol avec une agilité qui surprenait toujours autant le jeune Toshiro. Elle manipulait son arme si volumineuse avec tellement de facilité. Se tournant vers les filles en relevant son marteau, elle prit un airmenaçant qui fut très efficace.

- Rachel adécidé de faire s'évader David ! Hurla Raphael qui se protégeainutilement de ses bras.

- Pardon ? Soupira la Général.

- Général Remlinger, Rachel Wayne abien décidé de faire s'évader David. Avoua Katerine, lançant un regard noir à comparse. Sur un coup de tête, elle estvenue, m'a demandé de lui faire une tenue et ensuite, de son propre aveux, elle estallée à la Quatrième Division pour récupérer son armement avant de se diriger vers la Douzième pour récupérer les clefs des cellules et des entraves !

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt bande d'idiotes ?

- Elle m'en a empêché!

- Mais c'est mon Colonel qui voulait pas que je la laisse faire ! Il veut se battre contre David lui !

- Ha, parce que vous croyez réellement qu'elle peutarriver àle libérer ?

- Général, dois je vous rappelerque vous parlez de l'archange Rachel ? Vous savez ? Celle qui a de la chance quand elle devrait PAS en avoir ?

Elena se mit à rire, se tournant vers sa supérieure avec un air désolé.

- Rachel a déjà récupéréles armements. Je comptais vous en faire par lorsque les représentants du Sultanse son manifestés. Avoua t elle.

- Donc, elle a les armes ... Et vous croyez qu'elle réussira à vaincre Alicia ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment !

- Vous devriez pourtant. Avoua la nommée qui parut gênée.

La jeune fille était au coté de Kurotsuchi qui lui lança un regard et décida de se replier stratégiquement ce qui ne présageaitrien de bon. Toshiro lança un coup d'œil à Kyoraku et Ukitake et vitqu'eux aussi semblaient inquiétéspar ce nouveau revirement de situation.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda très calmement Remlinger.

- J'paris qu'elle asigné une décharge qui dit que si elle crèvependant son entreprise, bah t'as le droit de faire des expérimentations sur son corps ! Lâcha très satisfait Maximilien. C'est bon, on peutaller la rattraper ? Enfin,pas trop vite, faut lui laisser le temps de libérer David, hein !

- Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai ! S'écria la Général en enfonçant de nouveau la tête de l'homme avec son talon.

- Hé bien, pas tout àfait : si elle survit et est considérée comme traître, je peux aussi l'utilisait comme cobai dans ce cas là. Avoua la Colonel en détournant le regard. C'était trop tentant, surtout qu'elle a signé aussi pour le cas de David ... Imaginez ce que jepeux apprendre de leurs corps ... Ils ont de tels potentiels que je ne pouvais pas refuser cette offre ... Leurs corps parfaits ...

- Non mais je rêve ! Hurla Remlinger. Depuis quand a t elle les clefs ?

- Ho, je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense que maintenant, elle doit déjà être arrivée à la tour des regrets et doit juste mettre une raclée au gardien de David ! Avoua sans la moindre honte la petite fille. Le temps qu'on arrive, il sera déjà trop tard et le Colonel sera libre ...

- D'accord, Armée de Camelott, je vous donne pour mission d'empêcher ça ! Rattrapez donc Rachel bande d'abrutis! Qu'est c'que vous attendez ?

La panique sembla s'emparer de la petite assemblée et chacun disparut après quelques secondes, laissant incertains les membres du Seireitei.

- Et vous ? Hurla Remlinger si fort que Toshiro sursauta. Vous comprenez pas que c'est une situation de crise ? Si David récupère son arme, on pourra pas l'empêcher de nous échapper! Dépêchez vous !

* * *

><p>David était montéaux escaliers pour regarder le ciel àtravers les barreaux. Voir l'espace infini avait toujours apaisé son âme et cela même si en réalité, il n'était pas homme à céder facilement à la colère. Il avait cependant l'impression qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir besoin de tout son self contrôle et il n'avait pas tant tord que ça ...<p>

Au début, c'était des bruitsquelconques, mais ceux cis'intensifiaient et lorsqu'un homme traversa la porte, il se dit que quelque chose clochait réellement. Il ne fut pas tant surpris que çade voir Rachel passer par l'ouverture improviséeet le chercher du regard. Le pire fut sans doute le sourire un peu niais qu'elle eu.

- Trouvé ! Dit elle en le pointant d'un doigt. Descend vite ! J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te libérer ! Je sais pas combien de temps ils vont mettre avant de comprendre que je suis là !

- Rachel, qu'est ce que tu fouslà d'ailleurs ? Demanda l'homme encroisant les bras sur son torse.

La jeune fille parutagacée et le fit savoir par un soupir. Elle utilisa le déplacement instantané pour apparaître devant lui, lui posant un doigt sur le front.

- Je suis là pour te libérer, quelle question stupide ! Tiens, les clefs,dépêche toi de te libérer ! T'attend qu'ils arrivent pour nous empêcher de fuir !

- T'es stupide ou en fait t'aspas tout pigé ? Gronda t il avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu te souviens pourquoi je suis là ?

- Pour haute trahison ! Répliqua t elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et ça te fait rien toi que j'ai putrahir Camelott ? Que j'ai pu te trahir ?

- David ...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son visage exprimant une incroyable détermination et il crut comprendre pourquoi il allait perdre face à elle en cet instant. Il n'avait jamais pu lui mentir et elle le savait car elle même ne lui mentait pas.

Ils étaient pourtant bien différents. Elle arrivait à se faire des amis si facilement tandis que lui était plus associable. Elle était si ouverte et lui si fermé... C'était elle qui était venue vers lui et pas le contraire. Une fois encore elle allait vers lui, croyant en lui comme lui même ne l'aurait jamais fait !

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu es un traître ! Exigea t elle.

Il l'observa quelques secondes et se rendit compte que même s'il tentait de la dissuader, il était impossible pour lui de lui mentir. C'est comme si elle avait un effet magique sur sa personne, qu'elle était son filtre de véritéet le si puissant Colonel David détourna le regard, vaincu par une fille que beaucoup considérait comme faible.

- Bien, alors maintenant, tu te libèreet tu me rejoint rapidement ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir les retenir ! T'sais, le pont estpetit et ils seront nombreux !

Sans ajouterun mot supplémentaire, elle retourna à l'entrée, le laissant seul avec la clef et ses armes. Finalement, elle étaiten train de se foutre dans une situation de merde et pas qu'elle, lui aussi, il allait devoir se battre avec quasi tous ses "camarades" ! Maximilien devait être heureux ...

Le pire dans cette affaire, c'était qu'en réalité ... Tout n'était pas siclair que ça ... Parce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui que le traître, le véritable, n'était pas aussi loin qu'il voulait l'admettre …


	8. Chapitre 6 : Learn to Fly

Alicia ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi c'était une faute d'avoir donnéles clefs à Rachel. De son point devue, il était tout à fait normal de céder quelque chose pour une autre et dans le cas d'une expérimentation, elle avait bien le droit de faire ça, non ? Des clefs contre des cadavres incroyables ? Elle n'aurait pas puy résister !

Courant pas loin derrière Maximilien, elle se demanda ce qui arriverait si lui venait à périr, ce qui avait de forte chance d'arriver. Il résistait parfaitement à Remlinger, mais contre David, c'était autre chose. Lui avait des épées etarriverait à le trancher! Ce serait marrant d'assister aux différents combats, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'enregistrer tout cela, à moins que Kurotsuchi ne l'ai devancé ?

Un sourire marqua ses lèvreset elle sut que c'était le cas : il était comme elle, avide denouvelles données. Il partagerait sans aucun doute chacune des informationsrecueillies et l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était actuellement lamieux renseignéesur les membres des Armées du Seireitei, Kurotsuchi aimant partager ses découvertes avec ses compères, ce qu'elle était enl'occurrence ... Et elle même avaitfourni quelques informations à son compère comme le fait que Maximilien était sans cesse une source d'expérimentation ...

Sentant une énergie particulièreapprocher, elle sauta et atterriagilement sur l'épaule d'un homme très musclé,s'asseyant confortablement. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la petite fille accrochée sur l'autreépaule et qui lui lança un regard noir. Yachiru quelque chose ... Ha, les noms japonais ! Alicia se disait que c'était trop dure, comme pour la masse de muscle qui devait être ... Ken quelque chose ! Elle se contenterait du "Ken et Hachi" ! Ouais, ça pourrait aller !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extrémité du pont et chacun se stoppa. Au bout se trouvait la frêle petite Rachel, qui était quand même plus grande qu'elle, mais elle semblait si fragile ... Et si forte à la fois : tenant sa rapière avec fermeté, elle était prête à se battre et cela même si ses adversaires étaient nombreux et ça pour être nombreux, ils l'étaient ! Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule ! Où était donc David ?

Alicia sauta pour regarder par dessus la rambarde, se demandant s'il avait apprisà voler, ce qui ne l'étonnerait même pas venant de lui ... Ha,non, ce n'était pas le cas à moins qu'il ne soit devenulâche et qu'il ait décidéd'abandonner Rachel à son triste sort ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire une telle chose ! LaColonelle reporta son attention sur la cramoisie qui se méfiait plus d'elle que de tous les autres ... àforte raison !

- Alors, où qu'il est le p'tit David ? Ricana Maximilien dont l'impatience grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Remlinger lui donna un coup, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin.

- Rachel, rassure moi, tu n'as pas confié les clefs à David ! Lâcha la femme sur un ton très nerveux.

- Si ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille. Je suis là pour le libérer ! J'serais bête de pas lui donner les clefs ! Là, j'lui fait gagner quelques secondes en vous empêchant de franchir le pont ! Allez, venez donc pour voir !

Raphael sembla vouloir participer, son supérieur l'ayant contaminé de son besoin maladifde baston, mais le point de la Générale la stoppa net, l'envoyant rejoindre son supérieur et confirmant à Alicia que Remlinger prenait très au sérieux la petite Lieutenant. C'était le cas de certaines autres personnes à en juger par le comportement adopté et puis, si David avait les clefs, c'était clairement trop tard !

Étrangement, la Princesse Clara était aussi présente, jetantdes regards aux personnes présentes, semblant essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait et le souvenir d'une rencontre entre la Lieutenant et les Armées Orientales ... En réalité, la petite au bout du pont était l'une des seuls qui ait jamais pu entreren contact avec chacune des armées ... Elle était donc celle qui devait avoir le plus d'alliés, malgré les apparences ...

- Je vais tenter une négociation ! Décida Alicia qui passa à côtéde sa supérieure.

- Attendez, mais ... Et mon avis ? Hurla la Générale mécontentée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement comment m'y prendre avec des êtres sous développés! Alors, Rachel ... David ... Moi venir en amie !

La Lieutenant sourit nerveusement tandis que l'homme, qui apparut au seuil de la porte en mettant sesarmes dans leurs fourreaux, lui lançait un regard glacial.

- Soyons logiques: vous ne pouvez pas fuir. Vous avez derrière vous la tour des regrets et devant, un pont au bout duquel se trouve la quasi totalité des Armées ! Certainssont prêtsà en découdre avec vous et bien que vous ayez l'avantage du terrain, ce n'est pas le cas du nombre ! Vous périrez donc et finirez dans monlaboratoire pour des ... Expériences ...

Alicia se demanda pourquoi elle tentait de négocier : s'ils crevaient, elle ne pourrait qu'y trouver son intérêt !Elle était tentée de tournerles talons et prétendre qu'ils voulaient tous crever , mais se ravisa en soupirant, se désolant de la perte à venir.

- Savez vous voler? Demanda t elle.

- Non, on sait pas voler ! Hurla David qui semblait perdre patience. Ça va, Rachel se rend, elle arien à voir avec mon crime !

- Hé, attend, tu pourrais me demandermon avis ! Protesta la nommée.

- Parce que tu m'as demandé mon avis quand t'as décidé de venir me libérer ?

- T'aurais préféré t'faire exécuter peut être ?

- Ouais, j'en ai mare de travailler avec des glandeurs ou des prétentieux qui pètent plus haut que leur putain de trou du cul !

- Hé, attend, et moi alors ? Si tu crève, j'me retrouve toute seule dans cette armée de dingues! Me laisse pas toute seule abrutie !

- Rien àfoutre, t'avais cas réfléchir avant de te lancer dans cette stupide entreprise de me libérer crétine !

- Mais je t'emmerde connard ! Je fais ce qui me plaît.

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir oublié que leurs "ennemis" les examinaient avec soin et Alicia en profita pour prendre quelques notes comportementales. Il n'était pas rare de voir ses deux la se disputer, mais c'était un cas nouveau que celui qui se déroulaitlà car même devant une armée, ils se prenaient le choux !

- C'est donc ça l'Amour ? Interrogea la Colonelle à voie haute, se parlant à elle même.

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent les deux "amoureux".

- Je trouve cela de plus en plusfascinant. En fait, ceserait dommage de ne pas continuer cette évaluation sur le terrain ! Enfin, je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas fuir, vous ne pouvez pas reculer, vous ne pouvez pas avancer, quel autre choix vous reste t il ?

- Si tu pensesqu'on va se rendre, tu te trompes ! RâlaRachel. Je suis prête à tout pour aider David à quitter les lieux !

- Alors il va falloir que tu apprennes à voler ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'y aider !

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, observant la colonelle qui avait sortison arme de son fourreau. La petite entenditsa supérieure protester derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, transformant cette petite rapière faite d'or en une gigantesque hache dont le tranchant faisait presque sa taille.

David sembla comprendre ce qu'elle prévoyait. Il fut le seul car son premier réflexe ne fut pas de dégainer, mais de tenter d'attraper Rachel ...

* * *

><p>Osman avait suivitout cebeau petit monde parceque la Princesse Clara avait suivi le mouvement et il devait l'admettre, voir cegrain de femme négocier de façon très peu efficace l'avait intéressé ...<p>

Les femmes de sa patrien'étaient pas les mêmes qu'ici ou que cellesde Camelott et il le comprenait en cet instant précis, alors que la petite fille faisait apparaître une arme impressionnante, une hache à double tranchant et bien grande pour ses petites mains. Comment pouvait elle se battre avec ça ? Non, en fait, comment pouvait il douterde ses capacités alors qu'elle était Colonel ?

Alicia qui semblait prendre l'initiative de lancer le combat détrompa tout le monde en retournant le tranchant vers le sol. Son mouvement fut rapide et efficace ... Le pont n'y résista pas ...

Le traître avait eu le temps d'attraper la seconde jeune fille, mais manqua la corde qui maintenait le tout et ils commencèrent donc leur chute dans le vide avec Alicia qui n'avait pas même tenté de se retenir ...

- Rachel ! S'écria brutalement une lieutenant à côté de lui.

- Colonel ! Fit une autre en menaçant de se jeter dans le videdans un dernier geste de désespoir. Non, laissez moi la rattraper !

- Si Alicia survit, rappelez moi de ne jamais la reprendre comme négociatrice ! Soupira laGénérale.

Osman voulut faire une blague et se tourna vers ses alliés, mais il constata que ce "spectacle" peu commun retournait l'estomac de la Princesse et elle semblait elle même prête à se jeterdans le vide. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi : elle connaissait Rachel vu que celle ci, suite à quelques malentendus, avait failli être une de ses belles mères ! Une histoire marrante qui circulaittoujours, murmurée telle un compte d'orient qui ne s'oublie pas ...

Il ne put s'empêcherde s'agenouiller devant la jeune fille, lui prenant délicatement lamain, sachant que Leila était bien tropchoquée pour réagir dans la seconde. Il faudrait quelques minutes pour qu'elle réagisse donc son temps était compté.

- Princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais arranger ça, mais je m'excuse d'avance de ma trahison envers notre patrie !

Il préféra ne pas attendre plus longtemps et sauta à son tour dans le vide, sortant de son sac de voyage un morceau de tissus alors qu'une personne hurlaitson nom avec rage. Oui, il ne pourrait plus jamais se présenterdevant la Princesse et son éducatrice sans risque de mise à mortimmédiate (par la seconde) !

Le tapis de soie réagit dès qu'il fut en contact avec l'airet bien qu'il fallut quelques instants, il devint très rapidement animé et il put s'asseoir dessus. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour rattraperles gens , le tapis amortissant considérablement leur chute et bien qu'ils furent surpris, ils ne semblèrent pas savoir quoi faire.

- Madame, je n'ai jamais vuune personne avec un tel courage ! Avoua Osman en se tournant vers Alicia. Voulez vous devenir ma femme ?

- Ho, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait abuser d'enfant dans votre pays, très intéressant ! Répliqua cette dernièreen sortant un calepin et prenant des notes. Est ce vrai que dans certainscas, un enfant à peine né peu déjà être fiancé à une autre personne ?

- Ho, non, je ne vous feraisrien, d'ailleurs, si vous même pouviez vous marieravec moi en attendant qu'elle ait le corps adéquat, je ne serais pas frustré...

Il s'était adressé à la lieutenant, mais en voyant le regard glacial de l'homme, il eu enviede reculer ... Heureusement, une flèche passa devant son visage, les sortants tous de leurs rêveries.

- Osman, tu es un homme mort ! Hurlait Leila, se préparant à tirer une seconde flèche.

- Je le savais déjà ! Sourit il en la saluant. Je vous dis donc adieu et à la prochaine ! Attention, décollageimmédiat ! Accrochez vous où vous tomberez pour de bon cette fois !

Il n'attendit pas pour faire s'envoler le tapis à toute vitesse, les flèchespleuvant littéralement et certainess'enfonçant même dans son moyen de transport. Heureusement, la petite Colonelle utilisa sa hache comme un bouclier et ils purent s'enfuir sans trop d'embrouilles, mais bien vite, il sentit une lame se glisser sous sa gorge et comprit que le "traître" ne le considérait pas comme un allié ...

Tournant assezson visage pour le voir, il put voir son regard et considéra que cet homme était dangereux ... Peut être avait il fait le mauvais choix en les suivant? Non, finalement ... Rien que le contactde la main de la Princesse valaitbien qu'il soit damné ! Ha, si délicate, si douce ... Si Royale ! Il dut avoir un air de rêveur idiot car l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés?

- Sauver serait plus juste ! Et qui je serais pour ne pas venir en aide àde si jolies filles? Bon, ok, vous, j'aurais duvous laisser tomber, mais elles ... De telles beautés de la nature ! Ha, mon cœur flanche, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on aime trop !

- Je ne crois pas en ce que vous dites ! Quel est votre intérêt dans cette affaire ?

- On ne peutpas en parler dans un monde en sécurité, dans le Seireitei on risque pas de pouvoir être tranquilles, vous êtes pas d'accord ?

Ils s'interrogèrent d'un simple regard et le traître le relâcha.

- Un aller simple pour le monde humain ! Annonça joyeusement Osman en ouvrant un Senkaimon pour les mener vers le lieu voulu.

Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver de l'autre coté de la porte ... Il priait pour qu'il s'agissede belles femmes! Il lui manquait encore une épouse !

* * *

><p>Tout le monde observaitincrédule la porte par laquelle les fuyards passèrent sans que qui que cesoit ne puisse réagir et c'est après quelques secondes qu'un hurlement se fit entendre, la lieutenant de la nouvelle traîtresse se manifestant de façon très évidente.<p>

- Serait ce moi ou bien l'évasion de David a réussi? Lâcha ironiquement Maximilien.

Qui se prit le point de la Générale en pleine tronche et tomba en arrière. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, lui même très satisfait par les derniers événements. Il allait pouvoir se battre contre David ! Le rêve absolude pas mal de personne dans le coin ! Ce mec était un "monstre" de puissance, alors normal que tout le monde veuille se fritter avec lui ! C'était un truc de mec ...

- Bon, alors, on part quand le fracasser ? Demanda t il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Idiot, ils sont sûrement partis sur le monde des humains ! Répliqua Phillipe avec agacement. Y aller pour se battre, ce serait prendre le risque de tuer des âmes innocentes !

- Si on le laisse libre trop longtemps, c'est le monde qui risque de courir à sa perte ! Argumenta Max. Ce mec, faut qu'on se dépêchede le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Tu veux juste te battre ! Répliqua Claudia, agacée par son comportement inqualifiable. Si c'est pour ça, autant attendre qu'il revienne !

- Hé, tu crois qu'il estcon ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir ! Ouais, même Rachel est pas assez bête pour faire un truc pareil ! Quoi qu'en fait …

- Laissez moi y aller ! Lâcha Leila qui fit craquer son arc entre ses mains. Je vais me charger de cetraître d'Osman ! Il va payer ... Pour avoir osé poser sa mainsur la Princesse ! Je vais lui creverles yeux, lui trancher la main, luiouvrir le ventre et l'étrangler avec ses propres intestins !

Elle s'acharna sur son arc, le broyant totalement au point qu'il n'en resta bientôt que quelques morceaux de bois au sol, faisant se hausser les sourcils du Colonel de la Onzième Unité de Camelott ... Comment elle voulait faire sans arme cette idiote ? Elle dut se rendre compte de son massacre car elle finit par hurler en voyant les bouts de bois au sol ...

Reportant son attention sur laGénérale, le blond attendit avec une certaine impatience ses directives, mais elle sembla réfléchir à toutes les possibilitéscar les mots simples de "rattrapezle" ne franchirent pas ses lèvres et elle finit même pas se tourner vers le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Étant donné que nous sommes sur votre territoire, je me vois mal prendre des décisions. Avoua t elle.

- Ils vont débouchersur Karakura. S'ils sont malins, ils vont diminuer leurénergie et les suivrene nous servira à rien. Avoua le morveux, prouvant qu'il en avait dans la tête. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, allez à vos ordinateurs et essayez de les localiser et ...

- Inutile, j'ai expliquétout le fonctionnement de notre matériel au Professeur Krebs, ellec onnaît toutes les failles de notre système et cela ne servira à rien de tenter de l'attraper par ce moyen ...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes de partager ce genre d'information ...

- Je dois avouer qu'elle, elle est particulière ! Je ne pouvais pas me taire alors qu'elle même me fournissait tout un tas d'informations parfaitement exploitables ! Je suis désolée de constater qu'elle soit maintenant une ennemie ... Mais je vous fais une requête particulière : nous ne pouvons pas tuer un tel esprit ! S'il vousplaît, faitestout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle soit capturée vivante et en un seul morceau !

- Ça aussi, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes ...

- Certes, elle peutbien perdre un bras ... Non, plutôt ses jambes ! Elle utilise très bien ses mains ... Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait ! J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de tomber sur un tel esprit ...

Il continua sur la lancée, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais Maximilien décrocha, se rapprochant du petit bleuté pour l'attraper par le col de son uniforme de shinigami et le soulevant pour l'avoir à sa hauteur.

- Expédie nous pour nous fritter avec lui ! Ordonna t il. J'ai besoin d'un bon combat, un vrai ! Et cet enfoiré est le seul à pouvoir me le fournir ! Aller, sois sympa mini-pousse !

- Si vous voulez un combat, en attendant, tournez vous donc vers la Onzième Division du Seireitei ! Répliqua t il, pas du toutimpressionné. Le Capitaine Kenpachi se fera une joie de vous montrer de quoi ilest capable.

- C'est vrai? Je peux ? Vous vous foutez pas de ma gueule ?

Le jeune homme sembla regretterses paroles car déjà le colonel se tournaitvers son potentiel adversaire qui semblait apprécier l'idée ...

- Je ne ferais rien pour les empêcherde se battre ! Crut bon de prévenir Raphael.

* * *

><p>David n'était vraiment pas content du tout, c'était ce qu'avait compris Rachel après qu'il lui ait passéun savon et la pauvre jeune fille, n'en pouvant plus, s'étaitbouché les oreilles en regardant la ville en contrebas, essayantd'apprécier le paysage, mais en fait, c'était un endroit plutôt calme, c'était même décontractant ... Si seulement l'homme à coté d'elle ne hurlait pas comme un malade !<p>

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne plus jamais venir t'aider en cas de besoin et t'envoyer Maximilien pour qu'il puisse plutôt profiter de ta faiblesse ! Grogna t elle.

- Quoi ? Lâcha le brun offensé.

- Hé, c'est vraique ça donne une superbe idée d'histoire pour le magasine féminin. Nota t elle.

- Je confirme, ça ferait une très bonne histoire ! Avoua Alicia avec un ricanement. Maximilien qui va dans la prison pour profiterde David enchaîné ... Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Je crois que je vais noter l'idée pour être sûre que nous ne la perdrons pas ...

- Hé, non, j'vous l'interdis !

- Trop tard David, c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui nous l'a donné ! Tu nepeux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

- Ouais, mais avec Maximilien ?

- Oui, c'est vraique ce serait plus sensuelsi c'est Philippe ! Avoua Alicia en acquiesçant.

- Sauf qu'on risque de se faire tuer si celui là voit ce qu'on fait de "lui" dans nos histoires. Fit remarquer Rachel.

- On dira que c'est moi et tu verras, il fermera sa gueule de noble !

- Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr de les vouloir pour femmes. Annonça Osman avec un sourire crispé. Bon, j'connais pas ce monde là, quelqu'un sait où on pourraittrouver refuge?

Rachel secoua négativement la tête et David lui rappela qu'ils venaient de Camelott et ne connaissaient donc pas de lieu de résidence pour eux ici. Cela risquait d'être difficile detrouver un endroit tranquille, heureusement qu'ils avaient eu quelques courts de survie pour se faire des maisons improvisées.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Assura Alicia en fouillant dans son sac. Je n'ai pasquitté Camelott sans mes inventions les plus ingénieuses et j'ai crééune tente transportable ! Mais il faut trouverun lieu assez grand pour la "monter" !

- Combien de superficie ? Interrogea David.

- Au moins Mille mètrescarré.

- Mais c'est pas une tente, c'est un palais ça ! On peut pas sortir ça ! C'est trop gros !

- C'est vrais que c'est comme afficher un panneau qui dit "nous somme ici" ! Soupira Rachel.

Alicia assura que ce n'était pas le cas et débuta alors une nouvelle semi-dispute entre les deux colonelsalors que la lieutenant se penchait, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle fut surprise de voir un groupe d'étudiantsles fixer d'un airsurprit.

Alors, ici aussi, il y avait des humains capables de les voir ? Elle se souvint de la jeune fille rousse qu'elle avait vulors de sa visite à la Quatrième Division. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu en face d'elle une "Shinigami", mais s'imaginerqu'il puisse s'agir d'une humaine venuede ce monde ? Depuis quand le Seireitei acceptaitil de mettre en danger des personnes innocentes telles qu'elle ?

Se décidant à les rejoindre, elle sauta du tapis volant et bien que ses amis protestèrent, elle utilisa à plusieurs reprise le déplacement instantanépour retrouver les jeunes gens qui furent surpris lorsqu'elle les rejoint : ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir des gens habilléscomme elle.

- Vous pouvez me voir ? Demanda t elle, faisant se hausser les sourcils des garçons.

Il y avait deux garçons et plusieurs filles dont une sembla assez troublée par sa tenue. Ce fut vite le cas d'un des garçons aussi qui voulut se jetersur elle, mais l'une aux cheveux ténébreux le frappa avec son poing, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Vous êtes une Shinigami ? Demanda cette dernière. C'est la première fois que je vois une des vôtres dans ce genre de tenue.

- Je suis bien une "Shinigami", mais je viens d'Europe, donc disons plutôt "Ange de la Mort" ! Avoua telle. Ce n'estpas commun que des humains puissent nous voir ...

- J'avais cru comprendre. C'est depuis que notre amiest devenu l'un des vôtres ... Il ne l'est plus maintenant ...

- Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est ce pas ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

Rachel secoua négativement la tête. Elle le connaissait de nom car tout le monde parlaitdu substitut de Shinigami qui travaillaitpour eux et qui, pourtant, n'en avait pas le droit. A priori,certains n'appréciaientpas l'idée de laisser un être humain régler les affaires des morts, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de choix ... Le jeune homme avait semblé être le seul capable de vaincre leurs ennemis.

Il avait perduses pouvoirs ... C'est ce qu'elle avait entendu... Sauf que cela lui avait semblé"faux". C'était une étrange impression mais elle était sûre que les Shinigami du Seireitei connaissaient un moyen pour les lui rendre, pourtant ... Ils se taisaient... Pourquoi ? Craignaient ils à ce point de le voir récupérer ses pouvoirs ?

- Je connais Orihime Inoue, mais pas lui ... Soupira Rachel. Ça m'aurait bien aidé d'avoir un endroit où trouverrefuge.

- Ha, t'es là espèced'abrutie ! S'écria David.

Il ne tarda pas à lui donner une tape derrière la tête et elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi se mettait il dans cet état ? Décidément, ce mec, elle pourrait jamais le comprendre.

- Hé, vous pourriez pas m'attendre ! Râla derrière eux Osman. Ho, tient, les créatures de ce monde ne sont pas si malles! Encore une femme à trouver !

- Vous êtes une amie d'Orihime ? Questionna la ténébreuse.

- Je la connais mais pas intimement, vous savez où elle réside ? Questionna la cramoisie.

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de pointer l'un desappartements pas loin d'eux. Rachel devait elle espérer avoir une aide de cette jeune fille ? Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était une alliée de la Soul Society, mais sans doute préférera t elle trouver le véritable traître si elle lui racontait ce qu'elle savait exactement ... En clair, pas grand chose, mais David n'était pas cette personne, il lui aurait dit si cela avait été le cas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui mentir !

Impliquerdes humains dans leurs histoires ? Étaitce prudent ? En réalité, vu leurs nombres, elle n'avait peut être pas le choix. Quelque part, dans le Seireitei, le vrai traître attendait le bon moment pour agir ... Et dieu seul savait ce qu'il prévoyait exactement ! Aizen Sosuke était emprisonné, mais peut être était ce justement son objectif ? ... Le libérer ... Ou pire, faire venir au sein même du Seireitei tous les Arrancars qui avaient survéculors des combats !

- Rachel, tu n'y penses pas ? Soupira Alicia. Cette jeune fille, nous ne pouvons pas lui demander son aide ! Elle a déjà assez souffert pendant ce conflit !

- Elle est la seule qui puisse nous aider. Répliqua la cramoisie. Nous avons besoin d'un lieu sûret je suis persuadée que si nous lui expliquons calmement la situation, elle nous écoutera et nous aidera !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Soupira la ténébreuse avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiètepas, nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Je voudrais juste lui parler et si elle refuse de nous aider, je n'insisterais pas !

- Je continue de dire que ce n'estpas une bonne idée : je risque d'être tentéede l'étudier plus en détails ! Avoua Alicia.

- Et moi de me marier avec elle ! Continua Osman.

- Une vraie bande de bras cassés ! Commenta David dans un soupir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteur :<strong>

Bon, risque de ralentisement sur mes fic par ce que certain évenement m'ont retirer toute inspiration, j'éspére que sa s'arrangera vite, mais c'était pour prévenir.


	9. Chapitre 7 : True Lie

- Oui, je comprends. Assura Urahara avec un air sérieux àl'écran intermédiaire qui lui permettait de communiquer avec la Soul Society.. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des informations à vous fournir.

- Nous n'insisterons pas assez. Avoua la Générale des Armées de la Cour agenouillée sur un coussin au coté d'Hitsugaya. Il est dangereux, mais doit être prit vivant. Pensez-vous pouvoir y parvenir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours l'ancienne Capitaine de la Seconde Division à mes cotés et quelques autres atouts ...

Il sortit son éventailpour dissimuler son sourire mystérieux, son regard examinant avec soin cette personnalité dont il avaitentendu parler lorsqu'il était en mission de "renseignement" pour Yoruichi. Elle avait toujours aimé collecter tousles ragots sur ses compères et s'étaitdonc servi de son homme le plus doué...

Kyoraku avait aimé cette femme et le blond avait l'impression de comprendre pourquoi : elle semblait avoir beaucoup de caractère, quantà sa beauté, elle n'était pas négligeable. Yoruichi lui donna un coup de coude et il se reprit, essayant de se concentrersur ce que leur disait leurinterlocuteur.

- Merci pour votre compréhension. Annonça la femme en se levant, se frottant les genoux. N'oubliez pas que nous avons encore des choses à obtenir de lui ...

- Vous pensez pouvoir lui soutirer des informations sur leurs plans ?

Elle resta silencieuse, agitant ses jambes, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas habituéeà rester à genoux trop longtemps. Remlinger ne semblait pas vouloir parler plus que cela de ce qu'elle détenait comme information et Urahara fut plus suspicieuxque jamais, mais n'en laissa rien paraître pour autant. Le jeune Hitsugaya s'inclina légèrement, le remercia et le congédia pour le moment avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

Le jeune Capitaine ne semblait pas avoir dissimulé de chose, cela venait donc de Camelott. La Généraletaisait quelque chose, c'était très clair pour le scientifique qui se leva, essayant de trouver ce qu'elle tentait de leur cacher...

Il y avait donc plusieurs fugitifs quis'étaient réfugiéssur Terre, ça, c'était facile à comprendre, pas de soucis... Mais pourquoi venaient-ils à Karakura ? Ils auraient du aller au Hueco Mundo. La fuite d'Aizen lors de l'invasion d'Ichigo avait bien prouvé que les Hollows pouvaient intervenir directement dans le Seireitei ... Donc, ce n'était peut-être pas des traîtres ? Ou bien avaient-ilsun but à atteindre à Karakura ?

Et si c'était ça justement ? Collecter des informations les concernant? Non, elle les aurait prévenu : Remlinger était peut-être une révolutionnaire, mais elle n'en restait pas moins loyale. Elle l'était au point que cela en devenait déconcertant et même les plus grands nobles ne possédaient pas des valeurs égales auxsiennes ... Et pourtant ...

- L'ancienne fiancée de Kyoraku qui se repointe ! Soupira Yoruichi. J'aurais bien aimé être là bas pour voir comment il réagit !

Urahara était du même avis, mais il aurait préféré connaître la réaction d'un autre homme : Juushiro qui avait toujours réussi à dissimuler le moindre de ses émotions, mais certains yeux bien indiscretsne loupaient rien et ce genre de chose était ce que pouvait le mieux remarquer le blond. Mais àquoi pensait il ? N'avait il pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?

- Je vais voir si Orihime ne risque rien. Décida t il. Toi, va voir Kurosaki et tient le père au courant.

- Tu crois réellement qu'après la perte de ses pouvoirs, il puisse encore intéresser Aizen ? Demanda surprise la féline.

- Pas Aizen, mais d'autres... En tout cas, je vais vérifierqu'Orihime soit bien en sécurité, elle. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle risque d'être prise pour cible, surtout si les Arrancars découvrent qu'elle est "une traître" ...

Yoruichi acquiesçad'un mouvement de tête et finit par disparaî ne tarda pas lui même à se diriger vers les appartementsde la jeune fille. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour y parvenir. Il frappa à la porte et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre du boucan : elle était très maladroite de nature.

La porte s'ouvritet la jeune fille hurla son nom avant de poser une mainsur sa bouche et de paraître extrêmementgênée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'elle n'oseouvrir la bouche :

- Que voulez vous, Urahara-Sama ?

- Il faut que je t'avertissedes derniers événements de la Soul Society. Il y a eu quelques contretemps et un Shinigami soupçonné de haute trahison et de travailler à la solde d'Aizen fait parti des fugitifs.

- Est ce que je risque vraiment quelque chose ? Demanda t elle l'air soucieux.

- Nous ne sommessûrs de rien. Récupère quelques affaires, tu vasvenir cher moi le temps qu'on découvre ce qu'il veut exactement.

- Pourrais je venir plus tard ? J'ai des amis chez moi et ...

- Orihime, tu ne te rendspas compte du danger que tu encours en restant seule ...

- Mais, je croyais que tout ças'était arrêté avec l'emprisonnement d'Aizen ... Devrais jecontinuer à craindre toute ma vie à cause de ma faculté ? Et Kurosaki-kun ... Qui a perduses pouvoirs ... Qui viendra nous sauvermaintenant ?

- Ichigo était trop jeune pour avoir tout ce poids sur les épaules ...

La jeune fille acquiesçad'un mouvement de tête, mais ne sembla pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et elle finit par se détourner, la mainposée contre la porte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Déclara t elle. De toute façon, s'ils avaient pu m'attaquer, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles et il fronça les sourcils, l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- Tu savais qu'ils étaient ici, les fugitifs ? Interrogea t il.

- Ce ne sont pas réellement des fugitifs. Répliqua t elle en lui lançant un regard. Je leurfais confiance.

- Grillés! Lâcha une voix de petite fille au dessus de lui.

Haussant les sourcils, le blond leva son regard pour voir une jeune fille qui semblait colléecontre le mur. Elle tomba au sol et dégaina son arme pour en pointerla lame contre la gorge d'Urahara qui avait encore du mal àréaliser.

- Dois je vous supprimerou bien vous rendez vous ? Demanda t elle sur un ton glacial. Franchement, ça me dérangeraitde vous éliminer. D'après Kurotsuchi, vous êtes plus que brillant et j'ai rarement l'occasion de tomber sur des personnes aussi intelligentesque moi …

Le pire était qu'elle paraissait sincère ! Quelqu'un s'accrocha à sa robe, la tiraillant comme pour attirer son attention.

- Allez,marie toi avec moi ! Lâcha l'homme à la peau mate.

- C'est pas le moment ! Répliqua t elle.

- C'est clairque c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Répliqua un jeune homme qu'il identifia comme le traître présumé. Dois je vous rappeler que le temps nousest compté! Allez revenez, faut qu'on réunisse nos informations ...

Son regard se posasur Kisuke et il resta inerte quelques secondes.

- Je suppose que vous êtes avec ceux de la Soul Society, non ? Demanda t il en croisantles bras sur son torse.

Quelqu'un frappa le jeune homme derrière et apparût la dernièrefugitive.

- C'est pas important ça ! Faut qu'on se magne ! Dois je te rappeler que le traître, le véritable, est capable d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'il veut ! Il faut qu'on essaye de trouver qui c'est !

- Un mec, forcément ! Assura le mate.

- Un imbécile, c'est logique, sinon il aurait su que c'est David qui détient ce qu'il veut ! Répliqua la petite fille avec un soupir. Et toi, Rachel, t'asune petite idée ?

La nommée pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être ce traître ! Avoua t elle. Il faut dire que je n'arrive pas à croire que quiconque soit capable d'une telle chose !

Ce fut au tour du garçon de lui donner un coup sur le sommet du crâne. Il reporta toute son attention sur le blond qui ne savait pas trop comment agir. Les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui ne luidonnaient pas l'impression d'êtremalhonnêtes.

- Pouvons nous considérer que vous puissiez être un allié ?

- Pouvez vous me prouverque vous n'êtes pas des ennemis ? Interrogea Urahara suspicieux.

- Moi, j'peux: je suis Osman et j'ai rien à voir avec eux, j'les aisuivi parceque j'veux me marier avec elle ! Avoua le mateavec un sourire idiot.

- Quant à moi, j'ai agi sous le coup de la folie et tous les Capitaines pourront vous le dire ! Continua la petite fille. De toute façon, David va pouvoir vous le prouverfacilement qu'on est pas avec Aizen Sosuke. N'est ce pas, David ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux encore un petit moment et finit par hausser les épaules.

- Si j'étais avec Aizen Sosuke, j'aurais vite fait rejoint les Arrancars : c'est moi le gardien de la Clef Céleste …

* * *

><p>La Clef Céleste. Il était toujours dur de savoir sous quelleforme elle pouvait se présenter. Urahara avait déjà vu quel genre de forme elle pouvait prendre, mais avant de pouvoir l'obtenir, il fallait le plus souvent mettre la mainsur le "gardien". La clef n'apparaissait donc que lorsque le protecteur était vaincu et s'ils'agissait de David, il était logique qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester sur Terre ou de retourner à la Soul Society.<p>

- Qui sait que vous êtes un gardien de la clef ? Demanda Urahara en se frottant le menton.

Ils étaient tous installésautour de la minuscule table d'Orihime, Rachel s'agitant de temps en temps car elle avait du mal à rester allongée à genoux très longtemps. David lui jetaun regard réprobateur mais reporta toute son attention sur le blond en face de lui.

- De notre proprearmée, il n'y a qu'une seule personne : la Générale Remlinger. Avoua t il. De votre armée, personne, bien sûr.

- Donc, c'était cela cette étrange impression que j'ai ressenti ? Et que comptez vous faire maintenant ?

- Nous devonsà tout prixidentifier celui qui nous atrahi ! Nous savons que les Arrancarsdétiennent la clefcéleste que devait garder les Angesd'Amérique. Il ne leur manque plus que la nôtre et la vôtre, non ?

- Et celle de l'Armée du Soleil, non ? Répliqua Rachel en prenant un biscuit sur la table. Même s'ils disent ne pas en posséder, l'avoirrendue au Roi, je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont gardée ...

- Il n'y a aucune preuve de cela ...

- En effet, Aizen ne l'a pas obtenue. Il ne savait pas qui en était le gardien et n'avait que quelques suspicions... De toute façon, les Arrancars ne doivent pas se soucierdes clefs pour le moment : ils doivent d'abord faire libérer le Seigneur des Arrancars ...

- Mais cela n'es pas possible : votre sort semble sans faille ! Assura Alicia qui soufflaitsur sa tasse. Comment pourraient ils y parvenir sans vos propresconclusions sur celui ci ! D'ailleurs, vous ne les aviez pas communiquées à Kurotsuchi ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

- Disons plutôt que ce sort ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains ...

- Alors ne lui en parlezpas ! Soupira David. Elle est dangereuse lorsqu'elle le veut ...

Le blond haussa les épaules, posant son regard sur le jeune homme.

- Et que comptez vous faire exactement maintenant ? Demanda t il sur un ton sérieux.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de démasquer le traître, mais d'ici, on ne peut rien faire. Fit remarquer Rachel d'un ton pensif. Le tout sans nous-même nous démasquer ... Il doit actuellement savoir que nous ne somme pas les véritables traîtres, il doit se douter qu'on va le chercher, mais il doit aussi penser que nous ne pouvons pas prouver notre innocence ...

- Il ne saitpas que j'ai la clef. Nota David. Il en aurait profité pour la récupérer si cela avait été le cas, même si pour le moment leur priorité estAizen, obtenir une clef ne doit pas être une mauvaise idée ...

- Surtout lorsqu'on sait que tu es un des Capitaines invaincus ! Fit remarquer Alicia.

- Alors le mieux estd'aller à la Soul Society et d'agir comme il croit qu'on agira ! Annonça Rachel très motivée. On devrait se séparer en plusieurs groupes ... S'il se sent pressé, il tentera d'agir et au plus vite ! Il ira forcément tenter de libérer Aizen Sosuke et nous n'auront plus qu'à le cueillir ...

Elle n'avait pas tord pour le coup, mais cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires vis à vis des autres : tousles autres Capitaines des deux armées seront contre nous ...

- Vous avez entendu,ça promet d'être intéressant ! Soupira Osman en parlant à un miroir. Ca va être cool, y aura de la baston et tout ce qu'il faut pour nousamuser ! Ha, je trépigne d'avance, je vais voir ce dont sont capables mesfiancées ! Vous pensez que Leila m'en veut encore ?

Intriguépar l'étrange homme, celui soupçonné de haute trahisonposa son regard sur lui et s'interrogea. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il tenait cet étrange petit cercle réfléchissant et ... En réalité, ce n'était pas ça ...

- En réalité, t'es un espion ? Hurla David en dégainant ses armes.

L'homme agita sa mainlibre devant lui.

- Non, on ajuste encore un allié à la Soul Society ! Assura t il en tendant lemiroir à David. Demande lui, tu verrasqu'elle nous soutiendra.

David voulut ajouterquelque chose, mais il se figea en reconnaissant la personne ... Cela lui sembla improbable au point qu'il eu du mal, beaucoup de mal, à y croire ...

* * *

><p>Debout devant un jardin qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment, Katerine avait encore du mal à réaliser que maintenant, Rachel était considérée comme une fugitive. Elle était si peuattentive à ce qui l'entouraitqu'elle ne réalisa être la cible de Maximilien que lorsque celui ci posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, la serrant sans le moindre ménagement et la faisant réagir dans la seconde. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le fis volerpar dessus elle pour le faire atterrir de façon douloureuse devant elle.<p>

La premièrechose qu'elle nota fut son état déplorable. Il avait du s'y donner à cœur joie avec le nommé "Kenpachi". Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, sauf après un semi combat contre David. Regardant l'homme blesséqui saignait, elle n'eut aucune pitié pour lui et lui enfonça plus encore sa tête dans le sol, mais iln'eut aucun mal à se relever. Leur différence de forces était bien trop grande ...

- Ma p'tite Katerine, que tu es cruelle, moi qui voulais juste te donner un peu de plaisir ! Soupira Maximilien en lui faisant face.

En réalité, il ne semblait pas avoir tant souffert que ça, surtout s'il était capable de lui sourire de la sorte. Elle frissonna malgréelle et se recula instinctivement, lui lançant un regardd'avertissement alors que sa mainse posait sur la garde de son poignard.

- Hé, j'comptespas te faire le moindre mal ! Assura le blond. J'me disais juste que t'aurais besoin de te détendre, mais c'est vraiqu'une pucelle ...

- Laissez moi la détendre un peu avant ! Soupira une voix à l'oreille de Katerine.

C'était Raphael et celle ci osa poser ses mains sur les épaules de la Lieutenant de la SixièmeUnité. La pauvre frissonna et en eu la chaire de poule ce qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçu. Maximilien se tourna vers Kenpachi et la jeune fille se demanda depuis quand il était là. Lui aussi souriaitde façon très inquiétante.

Ils s'étaientquand même pas ligués pour la mettre mal à l'aise ? Si, ça semblait être le cas ! Grinçant des dents, elle donna un coup de coude à Raphael et se tournavers une autre ruelle pour essayer de fuir le groupe qui s'était ligué. Elle tomba sur le microbe : la petite fille aux cheveux roses. C'était bien sa chance à elle !

- Dit moi, Katerine, t'es sûr qu'un truc, rien que toi ... Moi ... Et le mec là ... Sa t'intéresse pas ?

Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas et sortit son poignard pour tenter de le lui enfoncer en pleine tronche. Cela sembla l'amuser plus encore que si elle lui avait dit "oui". Maximilien dut lui attrapait le poignet pour la dévier de sa trajectoire. Le tranchant frôla tout de même sa joue et elle en fut satisfaite.

- Ok, j'pige la réponse ! Assura t il. C'est vrai que, pour une premièrefois, des rustres comme nous ... Tu dois sûrement même pas savoir par où entre le deuxième ! Hé, tu vasarrêter de rougir à chacune de mes remarques ? Sa donne envie d'enprofiter ma belle !

- Fous lui la paix ! RâlaKenpachi avec un grognement. Elle doit sûrement se préserver pour l'homme de sa vie ! Je m'demande si c'est ce noble ou un autre de votre armée ...

- Le noble està moi ! S'écria Claudia avec mécontentement. C'est moi qui me marierais avec lui !

Le petit groupe se tourna vers la nouvelle venue qui tenait entre ses mains un rapport qu'elle semblait bien prête à protéger au péril de sa vie.

Etrangement, Claudia détestaitKaterine et cela depuis leurpremière rencontre. La première avait établi un lieu de rivalité entre ellestandis que la seconde n'avait jamais admis ce "lien", ne considérant pas cette lieutenant commesuffisamment puissante pour qu'elle laconsidère comme une adversaire. Après tout, c'était la vérité : celle auxcheveux gris n'avait jamais été vaincuepar la brune.

- J'veux pas être négative, mais tu perdras face à elle ! Assura Raphael en pointant Katerine. Y a pas photo, elle estplus belle et sensuelle que toi ! Surtout dans cette tenue...

- Philippe estun noble, il n'acceptera pas de se marier avec une roturière et au mieux, il la prendra pour combler ses nuits ! Sourit Claudia en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il ne pourra choisir qu'une femme de même condition que lui ! Et je correspondsparfaitement à ce critère ! Passons ce sujet désagréable, quelqu'un a vuJoffrey ?

- C'est ton frangin, débrouille toi toute seule ! Répliqua avec agacement Raphael avant de reporter toute son attention sur Katerine. Et quelque chose avec une fille, çat'intéresse pas ? Ca ne met pas en danger ton intégrité vuque tu resteras vierge !

Désespérée, la jeune femme posa sa main contre son front, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas tomber plus tôt entre les mains de leurs ennemis !

- J'suis désolé avec toi, mais tu veux t'marier avec lui que pour son rang ! RâlaMaximilien.

- Et alors ? Répliqua t elle sur un ton glacial. Les nobles ne se marient pas par amour !

- Erreur ! Lâcha Kenpachi avec un froncement de sourcil. Chez nous, y en a un qui s'est mariépar amour avec une femme sans naissance ... Et puis, désolé de te dire ça, mais ce coincé dont tu parles, j'suis sûr qu'il en a rien à foutre de ta tronche !

Claudia ne sembla pas apprécierces paroles. Elle lança un simple coup d'œil à la masse de muscle avant de reporter son attention sur Katerine, s'en approchant en gardant la tête haute. Dire qu'elle voulait faire croire être du même rang que Phillipe, quelle idiotie ! Certes, elle appartenait à une famille de nobles, mais c'était sans doute une des familles les plus en bas del'échelle de la hiérarchie ! Croyait elle que Katerine n'en savait rien ?

- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère,peux tu me dire où il est? Demanda la Lieutenant sur un ton arrogant.

- Désolée, j'ai d'autres chosesplus importantes à faire ! Répliqua la seconde.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Raphael pour la frapper de toutes ses forces.

- Ne me touche plus, perverse !

- Et tu appellesça "plus important" ?

- Ho, ça va, c'est bon ! Râlala troisième. J'me tournerais vers Rachel : c'est une ennemie, il suffit de la capturer et puis ... Hi hi hi ...

Katerine eu presque l'impression de voir de la bave couler de sa bouche. Ha, comment faire pour protéger celle que tous considéraient comme unetraître maintenant ? Le plus simple était de devenir elle même une ennemie ?

N'avait elle pas assezdéçu sa famille pour seulement envisager cette traîtrise ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas infliger une seule humiliation de plus.

- Tout de même, je me demande pourquoi elle agit toujours avec autant d'impulsivité ! Soupira t elle. Ne peut elle pas simplement rester tranquille ? J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est un aimant àproblèmes !

- Mais c'est le cas ! Assura Maximilien avec amusement. Rachel est un véritable aimant à problèmes ! Mais c'est pour ça que je la kiffe cette nana ! T'as vule groupe qu'elle s'est constitué ? Déjà David, c'était le tripe, mais avec Alicia ... J'vais atteindre l'orgasme !

- J'savais pas que t'étais du genre à taper sur les gamines. Lâcha surpris Kenpachi.

- Ha, mais elle, c'est vraiment pas une gamine comme les autres ! Enfin, tu verrassi elle accepte de se lâcher, mais elle, faudrait limite qu'on la prenne à trois pour être sûr qu'elle y aille à fond !

Ce qu'il disait était totalement indécent ! Soupirant, Katerine repris donc son chemin et tenta de ne plus faire attention au groupe derrière elle qui, pourtant, s'étaitmis en tête de la suivre. Les ignorer était donc la seule solution : ils se lasseraient sûrement d'elle et partiraientde leurs cotés !

Sachant qu'elle espérait en vain, elle continua malgré tout à marcher, sentant bientôt une mainse poser sur son épaule. Elle expulsa bien loin le propriétaire qui s'avéraitêtre Maximilien : heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas sûre que Kenpachi De Zaraki accepte d'être lancé comme ça au loin sans en subir des conséquences ...

- La pauvre, si elle savait ! Soupira Raphael avec un rire inquiétant. Elle essayerait même pas de se lajouer !

- Si elle savait quoi ? Questionna le Capitaine de la Onzième Division.

- Bah, que Katerine était en réalitéune noble d'une famille bien plus grande encore que "De Peyrac" ! J'suis sûre que lui aussi serait intéressé!

- J'croyais que l'autre avec son bâtondans l'cul était le seul noble qui avait attériici ...

- Mais non, ma p'tite Katerine aussiest une noble, mais on devraitpas le savoir car en réalité, elle s'estenfuie de chezelle pour s'engager dans les armées sous un faux nom!

La nommée se tourna vers la perverse si brutalement que la pauvre sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Comment avait elle découvert une telle chose ? Et qui d'autre savaitpour elle ? En tout cas, il était impossible que Rachel n'ai divulgéson secret ! C'était impossible ...

- T'inquiète, on l'a dit à personne ! Assura la lieutenant qui semblait craindre pour sa vie. Enfin, juste à l'instant, mais ... Ils parleront pas ... Hein, vous parlerez pas ...

- Donc, t'es une noble ? Interrogea le géant en lui souriant étrangement.

- J'ai étédéshéritée lorsque j'ai rejointles Armées de Camelott. Avoua t elle en détournant le regard. Je ne suis plus rien d'autre que Katerine Wolf, Lieutenant de la SixièmeUnité.

L'homme l'observa plusieurs instantset elle se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard étrange. Tousfinirent par reprendre la route, la plupart continuant à suivre Katerine qui avait de plus en plus envie de tuer les gens l'entourant !


End file.
